Music and Melody
by Syrabella Temptation
Summary: RivenXOC...After escorting the newest Alfea student, for the dance, friendships, and love occur...
1. Another Mission!

_**This is probably going to piss a lot of people off**__**…**__** but who cares, it**__**'**__**s my fan fiction and if you don**__**'**__**t like it too bad. I love the idea of MusaXRiven, but I**__**'**__**m not a big fan of Musa**__**'**__**s personality, so she**__**'**__**s being replaced by my own character. Hope you like it! **_

_**Note: this is my first time writing a fan fic so please review! Thanks! Also, I**__**'**__**m assuming you know about the characters so I**__**'**__**m not going in depth about their appearances, etc. **_

_**Disclaimer: ya ya ya**__**…**__**I do not own Winx Club or anything else, except Syrin! She**__**'**__**s my copyright!**_

_The Winx Club, were all sitting in Alfea__'__s cafeteria eating lunch. Bloom and Stella were eagerly talking about Sky and Brandon, from Red Fountain. _

_"__Stella, I still can__'__t believe Brandon asked you to the dance! That__'__s so romantic!__"__ Bloom squealed over her muffin._

_"__I know! I can__'__t wait!__"__ Stella sighed, twirling her blonde hair as she thought about her gorgeous new dress._

_Techna, Flora, and Layla rolled their eyes. Bloom and Stella had been repeating the same conversation every two hours for the past three days. _

_"__Sweetie, have you heard from Sky yet?__"__ Flora cautiously asked Bloom._

_"__No. He hasn__'__t called me since our last mission.__"__ Bloom frowned, and picked at the blueberries in her muffin. __"__Have you girls heard anything yet?__"_

_Techna blushed. __"__Actually yes. Timmy sent me an email, asking me if I wanted to go with him. Flora, Layla, have you heard anything?__"_

_Flora and Layla looked at each other and gave a soft giggle. __"__Yes, actually, Ophir asked me the other day when we were training.__"__ Layla said, watching her pixie, Piff, eat Layla__'__s salad._

_"__And Helia asked me this morning, during our nature walk.__"__ Flora gently stroked the petals of the Everbloom that Helia picked for her. _

_"__Hey does anyone know who Riven__'__s going with?__"__ Bloom asked._

_The girls all looked at each other. Nobody knew. __"__Well I know one thing for sure. None of us could be that hard asses date.__"__ Stella said bluntly. _

_Mrs. __Grizelda walked into the cafeteria, to the table where the Winx Club was. "You girls. Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you." Her voice was gruff like usual, as she escorted the groaning girls to the Head Mistress' office._

_"You wanted to see us, Mrs. Faragonda?" Layla asked._

_"Yes. I know you girls have been working hard lately, and I know you girls want to prepare, with the dance coming up so quickly, but I need your help." Mrs. Faragonda said walking out from behind her desk._

_"Whatcha need us to do Mrs. F?" Stella asked._

_"I need you girls to go to the Melodic Realm, to retrieve the princess there. She's enrolling into Alfea midterm, and I want to make sure she's well protected. I know I can trust you girls and the Specialists to bring her safely here."_

_"The boys are helping us?" Techna said surprised._

_"Yes, it was Professor Saladin's idea. He has great hopes for the Specialists, and wants them to get as much experience as possible." Mrs. Faragonda informed them. "You leave as soon as the boy's get here. You're dismissed." _

_The girls walked out of the office, and looked at each other._

_"So what do you think this new girl's going to be like?" Bloom's pixie, Lockette asked._

_"I hope she knows good manners." The polite pixie, Tune, said. Tune was the only pixie without a faerie. _

_"Don't worry Tune. I can feel it that she's your faerie. No matter what she's like." Flora said hopefully, before her pixie, Chatta, could say something rash, without thinking first._

_"Flora's right Tune. There is a 90 chance of this faerie being yours to connect with." Digit said. Digit was Techna's technological pixie. _

_"Come on, we don't want to keep the boys waiting." Stella's pixie, Amour, said softly. The girls walked out of the school and out into the courtyard._

_The Specialist's red aircraft was parked in the courtyard, the guys standing at the entry hatch. When they saw their girls, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Ophir ran to them, and scooped the girls into hugs. Sky slowly walked to Bloom, a little awkwardly, but they still hugged. _

_Riven stood back, frowning at the lovers. He gave a disgusted grunt, and walked into the ship. He was soon followed by the couples. Riven, Sky and Timmy piloted the ship, and soon they were off towards the Melodic Realm._


	2. Musical Myths

_**I want to thank those of you that reviewed, it means a lot to me. **__**J**__** I've had nothing but positive reviews, which makes me feel like my works appreciated. Thank you! **_

_**Disclaimer: Why must we put a disclaimer? Everyone knows that we don't own Winx Club…oh well.. Yadda yadda yadda I do not own blah blah blah….oh and I also don't own any songs mentioned.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Specialists gently landed the craft with pristine ability. The Winx Club were the first to leave the craft, quickly followed by the boys. They could hear music playing in a field right at the outskirts of town. _

_"Hey I know this song!" Stella exclaimed and ran towards the music. The girls laughed as they recognized the song too, running after Stella to leave to boys looking confused._

_"Come on!" Flora called to the boys in her soft voice. Groaning the guys followed._

_"Girls, we're supposed to find the princess, and get back to Alfea!" Ophir scolded when the boys caught up._

_Layla gestured that the boys should be quiet, and look down the hill. There they saw a 17 year old girl singing and dancing to "From Dusk till Dawn" by Soccx by a small river. From the way her lithe body swayed and jumped to the music, it was obvious that she was very fit. Her singing voice was incredible, and even a deaf person could at least find the harmony in the sound waves produced. _

_"It's obvious she has magic if she can cause the water to ripple with her voice." Flora whispered. _

_The boys watched the girl with dropped jaws. The girl was wearing a deep purple tube top and a pair of black low-riding jeans. Her blood red hair was loose to fly around her, and at times when she slowed down, the group was able to see that her hair floated just past her butt. She danced with her eyes closed and barefoot, and the only jewellery was a gold ring with four groups of three diamonds surrounding a slightly raised ruby, and a small silver chain necklace, with a small silver butterfly. The butterfly was about the size of the width of an AAA battery. The only reason they could see it at all, was because the sun just slightly glinted off of it._

_Out of all the guys, Riven stared the most. He'd never heard a more beautiful voice, nor seen a more gorgeous body. He quickly caught himself though, and replaced his amazed look with one of faint amusement/ detachment. _

_The girl knew she was being watched, she could feel the vibrations from their movements. A sly smile crossed her lips, and she made her dance moves that much more seductive and slow, just for the guys._

_When she was ready, the girl turned to the group and started to sing straight at them. "__All the boys and girls in the club tonight say you know you wanna party from dusk till dawn -" she pointed at Riven," hey and boy been lookin' at you all night come over here and don't waste my time." she winked and turned down the volume on her music player. "What can I do for you?" She laughed at their stunned expressions, while grabbing a towel._

_"How did you know we where there?" Bloom asked, as the group made their way down the hill. _

_The girl laughed again, and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I'm Syrin, Princess of Melody. Part of being able to use music as magic, is that my ears are sensitive to sound waves."_

_The girls laughed, as the guys gave an amused grunt. "I'm Layla, Princess of Tides." The girls introduced themselves and their pixies. "This is my pixie, Piff."_

_"Bloom, Princess of Sparks. And this is Lockette " _

_"Stella, Princess of Solaria. This is Amore." Stella flipped her hair, and gracefully fell/sat on a boulder. _

_"I'm Flora, Princess of Linphea. My pixie is Chatta." She smiled._

_"My name is Techna. I'm the Princess of Zenith. Digit here is my bonded pixie." _

_"I am Tune. The pixie of good manners." the feminist pixie introduced herself with a curtsy._

_"I'm Prince Sky, and this is my body guard Brandon. This it Timmy, Helia, Ophir, and Riven." Sky introduced the Specialists, and each one made an appropriate comment as his name was said. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I assume you're here to take me to Alfea?" Melody's princess asked as she gathered her mini music player, and grabbed her water bottle._

_"Yep! Mrs. Faragonda sent us specifically!" Chatta said proudly. _

_Syrin laughed, "Well then, we should get to the palace so I can get ready._

_Riven grunted. "We were supposed to bring you back as soon as possible."_

_"Well sor-ry if I don't like the idea of traveling when I'm all sweaty!" Syrin rolled her eyes. "It wont take that long." She assured the group, and began to walk back into town. The Specialist and Winx Club followed her._

_"It's beautiful here." Layla told her. Even Piff stayed awake to watch the scenery, and look around._

_"Thanks. Everyone in Melody, constantly works hard to make sure it always looks like this." Syrin waved her arm to emphasise that she meant the village they were walking through. _

_They came up to the palace, and everyone took note that there were no gates, just a set of large steps, leading to the front door. A little girl, about 8, was standing at the door, and ran to the group when she saw them. Syrin caught the girl with one arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey Mu!" Syrin smiled at the girl. "Everyone this is my little sister Muse."_

_Everyone greeted the girl. "Muse…Siren… Earth's Ancient Greek mythology." Techna made the connection with a confused frown._

_"Yep yep!" Muse smiled. "The Sirens were women with beautiful voices, but not very pretty." Muse put her hand to the side of her mouth, as if to tell the group a secret, for the last part. Syrin gently hit the back of Muse's head. _

_"And the Muses where the sprites of the arts. Mother and Father were going to name her Euterpe, after the Muse of music and lyrics, but they decided to "allow her to borrow the powers of every muse"." Syrin shook her head. "And so my dear sister is good at nearly everything." she rolled her eyes, and the group walked into the palace. They noticed a pile of four suitcases by the door._

_"Mu, why don't you show them to the entertainment room, while I change." Syrin asked the girl._

_"Okay!" Muse jumped with excitement. "Follow me!" Muse giggled and ran down the hallway, while Syrin walked up the circular staircase to her bedroom. Syrin changed into a fresh tube top and jeans, ran a brush through her hair and slipped on her purple runners. She took one last look around her room, and into the mirror. "Well girl, your as good as your going to get." She sighed, and brushed her hair off her shoulders. She slid down the stairs banister, and nearly fell off in surprise when she saw her father and Riven. _

_"Syrina!" King Eugine scolded his eldest daughter. Syrin blushed and slowly climbed off the banister. _

_"Sorry daddy." Syrin gave him a pair of sad eyes, that never failed to force her father to let her have her way._

_The king sighed impatiently, and turned to Riven, "good luck dealing with her." he clapped Riven on the shoulder and left._

_"Hu? Whats that supposed to mean?" They both called after him. Riven looked at Syrin. "What? I don't know how his mind works!" She said in self defence, and walked to the entertainment room, with Riven on her heels. _

_Out of no where Tune came flying in. "Syrin, I've decided that you are in need of my assistance, in the process to become a lady."_

_"Uh, sorry Tune, but I have no desire to actually act like a princess." Syrin said sheepishly._

_"Nonsense, I will make a princess out of you!" Tune said haughtily, as Riven attempted to stifle a laugh. Syrin turned around to glare at him, the walked into the room. "Well I'm ready to go, are you guys?" she asked the group as they played games._

_"Next stop, Alfea!" Brandon yelled as the guys hauled Syrin's suitcases to the craft. Syrin hugged Muse good bye, as Muse tried to hide her tears. _

_"Don't cry Mu. Maybe you can visit me sometime." Syrin smiled, then frowned as she realized that her parents were no where to be seen. She sighed and walked onto the aircraft. "Alright, lets go." she nodded to Timmy, who started it. Syrin looked out the window and said a sad good bye to her home. _


	3. Home sweet Home

_**Sorry for the delay, but my computer hates me…so yeah… **_

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah doesn**__**'**__**t own blah blah Winx Club blah blah blah…why must I deal with this?!?!?!?**_

_**Sorry it's kinda short... **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_By the time they arrived at Alfea, everyone, even Riven, was enchanted by the musical princess__'__ singing prowess and her wit. Syrin and Riven, early in the journey, had gotten into a deep debate over the proper care of levi-bikes, much to Tune__'__s dismay. _

_When they landed, Syrin made a grab for her bags, but Layla and Bloom beat her to them. __"__I can carry my own suitcases-__"__ Syrin argued. _

_"__A lady never questions it when someone carries her things.__"__ Tune interrupted._

_"__A lady also waits her turn to speak.__"__ Syrin mumbled, causing everyone to laugh, when Tune__'__s face turned bright red. _

_"__I can see you may be a challenge.__"__ Tune admitted landing on Syrin__'__s shoulder._

_Syrin laughed, as the girls walked out of the craft, and onto the courtyard. _

_"__We__'__ll see you girls later okay.__"__ Brandon winked at Stella and the guys closed the hatch. As the aircraft began to hover higher and higher, Syrin noticed Bloom__'__s depressed look. _

_"__Why don__'__t you guys show me where I__'__ll be staying, and then you can explain to me about your guys.__"__ Syrin suggested, putting her hand on Bloom__'__s shoulder. The girls started walking towards the dorms. _

_"__Me and Sky have been going out for a couple months, and it__'__s tradition that a Red Fountain guy asks a girl to the big Alfea dance. Well everyone else has been asked out except me, and I know Sky doesn__'__t have a different date, but why won the ask me?__"__ Bloom spilled to the group. _

_"__Maybe he__'__s still a little shy about your relationship? Or maybe he thinks it__'__s just obvious that you__'__d go with him.__"__ Syrin suggested._

_"__That__'__s kinda what we thought, but Brandon asked me, and we__'__ve been dating the longest.__"__ Stella added, right before the rest of the group told her of their boyfriends asking them out._

_"__Yeah, but Stella you might as well be the fairy of beauty, with how high you hold it. Brandon might__'__ve thought that if he didn__'__t ask, some one else would. And you girls, your relationships are still new and fresh. You boys may think that it's still the courting stage of a relationship, meaning they feel pressured to ask you. But Bloom, you and Sky have such a casual relationship, it wouldn__'__t surprise me if he thought you would just go with him.__"__ Syrin smiled warmly, causing the group to forget the dance for a moment and focus on aiding the girl. _

_"__Here this is our dorm!__"__ Layla said as she opened the door. Syrin__'__s eyes opened wide as she saw such a mix of different personalities come together in harmony in the common room. _

_"__Wow! This is incredible!__"__ She couldn__'__t help but exclaim. _

_"__Wait till you see your room!__"__ Stella said in a sing-song voice. The girls pointed out each of their rooms. Both Layla and Stella had huge rooms to themselves. Stella__'__s was filled with sunlight and clothes, while Layla__'__s room was filled with music and sports equipment. Bloom and Flora__'__s room was a mixture of Earth culture and plants, while half of Tecna__'__s room was nothing but technology and computers. _

_"__You get to share a room with Tecna.__"__ Flora said._

_"Awesome!" Syrin laughed. Using her magic she unpacked her suitcases. Two suitcases were filled with clothes, one with a boom box, and, by rough estimate, 4 dozen C.D.'s, while the third was nothing but pillows. _

_"Not big on decorating?" Layla asked._

_"Nah. I was planning on going into Magix later, to get some random decoratives to make it more homey." She shrugged and flopped down onto her pillow covered bed. _

_Layla sat next to Syrin, while both Flora and Bloom sat on the pillows that were scattered around the floor. Stella sat sideways on Tecna's computer chair, while Tecna sat cross legged on her bed._

_"Hey Tecna? Do you know where I can buy a really good computer, with a sound-mail hook up?" Syrin asked._

_"Yes, there's a very good store in Magix. Why?" The fairy was confused._

_"Me and Muse, send our songs to each other for criticism. I want to be able to record the songs then send them to her, and I want to be able to receive hers."_

_"Syrin, do you have a fancy outfit?" Stella interrupted._

_"Uh… I have these dresses…" Syrin used her magic to take three sparkling dresses out of the closet. The first was a pink tank-top bodice, with a wide floaty princess-cut skirt. The second was a baby blue one strap, with an a-line skirt, and navy blue vertical strapping on the material. The third was a black strapless that had a tight bodice, and a loose skirt, that grazed her knees. _

_"No no no! None of those will do for the Alfea dance!" Stella shook her head._

_"I have an idea. Tomorrow, we'll go into Magix, and get Syrin some stuff to decorate her room, a new dress, and that computer she wanted." Bloom decided._

_"You guys sure?" Syrin asked. All the girls nodded in excitement._

_"Alright! It's settled! Shopping spree tomorrow!" Stella decreed. _

_The girls all left the room to retrieve their bonded pixies, who where passed out in the common room with Kiko. Each girl grabbed her pixie, and in Bloom's case Kiko too, and said good night. _

_Syrin gently cradled Tune in both her hands, long after everyone had turned off their lights. She looked at the beautiful pixie, and carefully hugged her. "Tune, you may have your worked cut of for you. But part of me hopes that you might be able to make me a princess." Syrin whispered and took Tune to bed, gently tucking her into the mini bed on the nightstand. "Good night Tune." she whispered and clicked off the lights._


	4. Fashion disasters

_**Disclaimer: What's the point? You know what? I do own Winx club…wait, no I don't…ah crap! Be right back, must run away from lawyers!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The next morning, Stella gave the entire dorm an early wake-up call. _

_"Stella, I usually commend you for being so lady like and proper, but was running through the dorm, screaming "Shopping Spree" and flashing blinding lights necessary?" Tune asked the Solarian princess as she sipped her tea. _

_"Hey, a girls gatta do what a girls gatta do." Stella shrugged and poured herself a cup. _

_The rest of the girls, and their pixies slowly crawled out of their rooms in their pajamas. Each girl glared at Stella, then as a collective group made their way to the showers. The pixies hung back and fell in a heap on pillow. _

_Stella and Tune shared a private laugh, before her cell rang. _

_"Solarian Sun Goddess speaking." Stella greeted._

_"Morning Gorgeous." Brandon responded. "A little birdie told me that you need a ride into Magix this morning." _

_"Ooohhh, Snookums! Have I told you how much I love you?"_

_"Not today." Brandon laughed. "We'll be at Alfea in a couple minutes."_

_"Okay. Bye dawling." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Even when the girls got back from their showers, they were still tired. _

_Moving about the room with half closed eyes, the girls sprawled themselves out and around the common room, in their bathrobes. _

_"Um, girls. Maybe you should get dressed…" Stella forced herself to control her laughter. _

_"Quiet Stell." Layla responded, towel drying her hair. _

_"Sweetie, I rarely resort to violence, but if you try to get us to go shopping immediately, I will sic a Venus Gobbler on you." Flora murmured, as she sat in a meditative pose on one of the floor pillows. _

_Syrin fell back on to the couch, her feet dangling over the armrest. She probably would've fallen back asleep, if Tune hadn't pulled at her hair._

_"How can you wear your hair so long Syrin? One, when wet a single chunk weighs a ton. Two, it's impractical. And three, men like women that don't spend hours on their appearance. That's why you develop tricks for quick beauty."_

_"Oh, shut up Tune! I like my hair the length it is. No one is cutting it!" Syrin groaned and buried herself deeper into the purple fuzzy housecoat that was at least three sizes to big. _

_"Okay guys, I'm serious. You may want to __get dressed__." Stella placed much emphasis on the last two words. _

_"Why is it so imperative that we get up, Stella?" Tecna asked, and opened her eyes. Tecna gave a soft yelp._

_Upon hearing Tecna's cry, the other girls opened their eyes. Standing in front of the large bay window, was the Specialists, each wearing an amused grin. The girls gave a soft shriek and scattered to their rooms to get dressed._

_Stella, the Specialists and the pixies, couldn't help but laugh. _

_"I know this is improper, but it was delightfully funny." Tune giggled._

_Fifteen minutes later, the girls walk sheepishly out of their rooms. The guys walked to them, and gave their girls a soft hug._

_"Don't worry Bloom, it's not that embarrassing." Sky soothed. _

_Syrin went back to her position on the couch, and Riven leaned against the opposite arm rest. _

_"Alright! Girls, the boy's have volunteered to take us to Magix! So lets go!" Stella ushered everyone out the door, and they made their way to the aircraft._

_"Why are you guys going to Magix?" Flora asked. _

_"There's a new weapons shop, that me, Brandon, Ophir and Riven want to check out." Sky said._

_"I want to find a new 76y2phu modern for my portable hero's commander." Timmy added._

_"I was hoping to visit the new nursery. I was hoping to find something special for you." Helia kissed the back of Flora's hand, as she blushed._

_"Well then. You guys can go run your errands, while we go clothes shopping. Then we can go find Syrin some kick-knacks to help her decorate. Then we go fun shopping!" Bloom smiled. _

_"Deal." Ophir said._

_When they landed in Magix, the girls ran towards the mall, while the boys went towards their stores._

_"Okay girl, make over time!" Stella and Bloom pulled Syrin to the virtual fitting, while Flora, Layla, and Tecna looked at jewelry and accessories for their own outfits._

_The first dress was a green halter style with a normal back. It had an "x" pattern for it's strap, and x's along the waist and hips, creating a diamond shape cut out, to show her belly button. The dress flowed around her body, with a slit that came just before her knee. With the dress her hair was stylized. Her bangs came out into two points, with a high, fountain style ponytail._

_"This is gorgeous." Syrin breathed._

_"Yeah, but it's not really you Syrin." Flora frowned._

_"She's right. The colour is perfect, but the cut, isn't suited for the type of dancing we've seen you do." Layla commented, causing everyone to laugh._

_The light raced up her body again, an this time, a gorgeous ice blue, one shoulder strap top appeared. The dress came down to her knee on the left side, and brushed the floor on the right. This time, only one of Syrin's bangs cut past her face. The left was styled so that it was a series of ringlets. Her mass of hair was all brushed and clipped to the right side of her body_

_"Now that's better for dancing, but the colour is wrong." Tecna fussed._

_"Tec's right. Blue is so not your colour! Next!" Stella cried._

_The light once again flashed up her body. This time she wore a pink tank top style dress, which floated around her knees. Her bangs were again in two points, while the rest of her hair was in two long pigtails._

_"GAH! NEXT!" Syrin yelled, before anyone could comment._

_The next dress was lavender, strapless, and created a long v-neck. The dress was tight against her body, and there was a large slit that went half way up her thighs. Her bangs were wavy on either side of her face, and her hair was curled and piled onto her head._

_"Very chic, but not you." Bloom sighed._

_They went through hundreds of dresses. Each one of them had something wrong with it. After half an hour the guys walked in, wondering what was taking so long._

_"We can't find the right dress. Nothing suits her personality." Flora answered. _

_The guys watched her try on a few more dresses, and even they found some errors in the dress that made it unsuitable for Syrin._

_"That's it. No more." Syrin cried. "This is hopeless!" _

_"One more dress." Stella said. "Just this one last dress." _

_Everyone groaned, as the light flashed up Syrin's body. When it came down, their groans turned to "wow's". _

_The dress was strapless, grape purple, and created a clamshell effect on Syrin's chest. The bodice was like a second skin, but the skirt flared at a beautiful angle, that even if it didn't have the slit that came two inches above her knees, she'd still be able to dance. Around the waist was a red sash/bow, and she had red elbow length, satin, fingerless gloves. Her hair again was two points across her face, except there where red and purple, alternating clips holding the left bang a little more to the side of her face. Her hair was in a high ponytail, but this time, her hair was lower to her head, and her hair fell lower down her back. _

_"Syrin turn around for a second." Bloom whispered._

_As Syrin turned, there was a collective gasp. "Syrin, you have no back! The dress, is backless, until like two inches above your butt." Stella nearly fainted._

_"It's perfect. It's gorgeous on you." Flora complimented._

_Syrin moved to look into a mirror. She glanced at the guys, even Riven's jaw had dropped. Syrin gave a giggle, and looked at herself. Her eyes widened, and she turned to see every angel. "It's gorgeous." she breathed._

_"Syrin, if you don't take that dress. I will!" Stella warned. _

_"Alright. This is my dress." Syrin smiled. She walked to the counter and picked up a pair of matching purple sandal heels, with a strap around the ankle. "These shoes will be perfect."_

_Stella paid for the dress and shoes, even though Syrin told her not too, and the group went to the Technology store, to get Syrin her computer. Tecna and Timmy spent 8 minutes to find the perfect one, and once it was bought the gang went to help her decorate her room. _

_The gang grabbed fabrics, and picture frames; books, and crystals; plants, and posters. The guys helped them carry all the bags. When they passed it, Syrin pulled everyone into a store called Musical Madness. There she bought 3 hundred new C.D.'s, and some posters of artists. She also picked up a custom flute, harp, and a lyre, that her father had promised to send her. _

_Five hours later, and 30-some bags later, the gang finally made their way to the aircraft. "Do you guys mind if we just haul everything in, and then forget about it until tomorrow?" Syrin asked._

_The girls looked at her like she was an angel sent from heaven. "Thank you. I was going to suggest that we leave you to do it on your own." Layla admitted._

_"Here girls, we'll help you get everything in, and if you want we can come back tomorrow." Helia offered._

_"Really? Thanks guys!" Bloom smiled. _

_Once everything was in the dorm, the guys said good-bye. When everyone was busy with their own spouse, Riven moved close to Syrin. _

_"You really did look good in that dress." He murmured stiffly, and left. Syrin blushed deeply. Once all the guys were gone, the girls decided to go to the cafeteria and spend the rest of the day helping Syrin around the school. _

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**If you guys wish to see some sketches of the dresses, to get a better understanding of what they, and Syrin, look like, just send me a message, and I'll show you.**_


	5. New Problems? New Love?

_**Sorry it took so long to get this up…On my user page will be a photo bucket link were you can find the images of Syrin, although since I drew them, they will be black and white. **_

_**I do not own Winx Club, I do not own P!nk's "God is a DJ", but I do own Syrin and her images!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The next day, the girls were all dressed and lounging when the boys came to call. _

_Mrs. Griselda frowned with displeasure as she saw the boys walking towards the dorm rooms, and watched the girls run out to greet them. She highly disapproved of the Red Fountain boys coming to Alfea so often, but unless Mrs. Faragonda forbid the boys, or unless Saladin gave them a curfew there was nothing she could do. With great annoyance, she left the group to see if any other girls had unexpected male guests. _

_Each Winx girl, except for Syrin, practically threw herself at her Hero, and each Hero caught the girl gracefully in the air, to swing her close for a hug. Syrin sauntered over to Riven, and he stiffly rested his arm over her shoulders. With a raised eyebrow and a half-smile, Syrin leaned into him. _

_"Well boys? You ready to help us decorate?" Stella asked, kissing Brandon on the cheek._

_"We are eager too." Helia said holding Flora tightly._

_"Helia is eager to… We're just here because you girls asked us to." Sky laughed uneasily. _

_The girls nearly doubled over with laughter. "Well either way, I'm grateful." Syrin smiled._

_ "Well, lets get going!" Bloom practically started dragging the others. _

_For 3 hours, everyone was in Tecna and Syrin's room, putting up posters, hanging fabric from the ceiling to create a curtain around her bed. Sky and Riven worked hard, to make more shelving for Syrin's C.D.'s. Stella and Flora organized plants and pillows, while Tecna and Timmy set up her computer, and her recording equipment. _

_Syrin helped where she could, and organized what she wanted where, but she spent a lot of the time, just standing back and watching them make her room look like home. _

_After three hours, everyone stepped back, with Syrin and looked at their work. Syrin started crying as she looked at what her friends did for her._

_"You guys… I can't remember the last time I cried." She whispered, as the girls surrounded her with hugs. They all laughed lightly, as the pixies floated in, and started playing with the new fabrics and objects._

_"I think we should celebrate." Tecna announced._

_"What are we celebrating?" Ophir asked._

_"The initiation of a new Winx Girl!" Layla rolled her eyes as if it was obvious._

_"You know, I think that's a good idea." Sky agreed. As everyone was boarding the aircraft, he added, "Girls pay." _

_"Not a chance!" The girls screamed in unison. _

_The guys laughed and they made their way into Magix. "So what do you guys want?" Syrin asked._

_"Wait! Sy, you're paying?" Stella asked._

_"Why not? I'm the one that owes all of you major!" Syrin laughed, and leaned against the fountain in the middle of Magix. _

_"Pizza" "Mexican" "Sushi" "Burgers" "Chicken" "Steak" "Ramen" "Fish". Everyone shouted out an answer at once. _

_Syrin fell backwards into the fountain. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Someone decide on one thing that's not extremely expensive!" She said accepting Riven's hand up. _

_"Why don't we just celebrate over pizza?" Riven suggested gruffly, as he put his hands on Syrin's waist to help swing her over the fountain bowl. The girls gave each other small looks, as the walked to the Pizza Parlour, at least until Syrin glared at them._

_Syrin ordered and paid for one large pepperoni, and one large cheese pizza. _

_Everyone slid into one of the back booths, and chattered randomly while eating the pizzas. _

_"Okay, so what's the big deal about this dance, that I had to go and try on like 50 dresses just to find one?" Syrin asked._

_"The Alfea dance is kinda the equivalent to a Princess Ball, in the sense that everything is about appearance, and poise." Bloom answered._

_Syrin just raised an eyebrow. "It's also a way for couples to openly announce their status without causing a stir." Brandon said looking at Stella._

_"Well, it's a way for Alfea girls, and their Red fountain boyfriends to be together without Griselda causing problems." Flora smiled._

_"That's why it's so important to be asked to go by a hero! It proves that he does have feelings for you!" Syrin remarked finally understanding._

_"The only problem is, you don't have a hero. I mean Riven would work, no offence or nothin', but then everyone would think that you two are dating." Stella mused while popping a pepperoni slice in her mouth. _

_"It's okay. It wouldn't be the first time I went somewhere alone." Syrin waved the thought away. _

_Just as the group was helping themselves to more pizza, a giant explosion was heard right outside the parlour._

_"What was that?" Layla cried, as everyone ran outside. _

_"Witches!" Syrin pointed. The Winx Girl's eyes widened as they recognized the three familiar shapes._

_"The Trix." Tecna muttered, and the girls all looked at each other, and turned to their winx forms. _

_They looked in wonder at Syrin's appearance, and theirs impressed her. _

_Syrin's wings were wavy and a deep purply-red, with white triangles. She wore a red criss-cross bikini-style top, with a short red mini-sarong style skirt. Her red, pointy-toed boots, had fabric circling her ankle, and a gold chain was strung around her waist carrying two music notes. On her wrist was a matching hanging, single note, bracelet._

_"Whoa, Syrin, your winx should be illegal." Flora made an un-characteristic exclamation. The Hero's couldn't help but admire her outfit. _

_"Come on you guys!" Bloom called, and all the girls took to the air. _

_"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Looks like our favourite pixies found a new friend." Icy laughed._

_"Um, we're fairies, not pixies!" Syrin rolled her eyes._

_"Ohh, sounds like kitties got claws." Darcy smirked._

_Stormy sent a tornado towards the Winx Club, but Tecna used her mini-computer to dissolve it._

_Getting aggravated, Syrin decides to attack. Crossing her hands over her head, she put her pointing and middle fingers together, while sticking out her thumbs (like one does when pretending your hands a gun), and she started to sing._

"If God is a DJLife is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
its all how you use it…" _As she sang, a deep red energy seemed to grow from her extended fingers into whips._

_Syrin rushed the Trix, and used the energy literally as whips. She could attack or defend against the witches. _

_The Trix realized that they would have to back off and regroup, but when they tried, Bloom was behind them with a fire wall, Flora's Vine Traps were to their left, Layla had created a water trap below them, Stella had a wall to their right, and Tecna had a trap above them. _

_"Not bad for a bunch of goody-geeks." Stormy murmured, as she tried to help Darcy break down a wall._

_"We really hate to fight and run, but we really must be going." Icy snarled, and snapped her fingers. The Trix seemed to disappear. _

_The girls all floated down to the ground, and changed back into their normal clothes._

_"How did you do that Syrin?" Tecna asked._

_"My whips? I don't know, I've always used them." she shrugged._

_"Well use it more often! That was incredible girls." Sky said, wrapping his arms around Bloom from behind._

_"It would've been better if you had fought closer to the ground. Then we could've helped." Ophir said, holding Layla's hand._

_"It's not like we could control it." Stella flipped her hair. _

_"You know what we should do? We should all go walking in the park right outside of Magix." Flora suggested, and Helia agreed. _

_"Count me out Flo, I want to get back to the dorm." Stella said, and Bloom was with her for that idea._

_"Why do I see this as everyone wanting alone time with their sweeties." Syrin leaned into Layla._

_"Why not, if it works, use it." Layla said, and her and Ophir started to wander away. _

_Syrin and Riven watched everyone wander away through the streets of Magix. Syrin sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, unless you have a date you want to get to."_

_Riven looked contemplative for a moment. "Nothing comes to mind, so if you don't mind company…"_

_Syrin smiled. "Well Riv. What do you do around here for fun?"_

_"I don't usually do anything around here." Riven muttered. They got tired of standing in the same spot, so they started to walk off. They spent hours just walking around Magix, adding little bits of commentary about their lives, their personalities, debating the best distributors of levi bike equipment. _

_Around midnight, they took the bus to get back to school. They stopped at Alfea first, and just as Syrin was getting off, Riven caught her hand. _

_"Syrin…" Riven trailed off._

_"Yeah? What is it Riven?"_

_"Would you like to go to the Alfea Dance with me?" He looked away, embarrassed. _

_Syrin smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to." she responded shyly, and made her way off the bus. She looked back, and saw Riven's surprised face as the bus drove off. _

_Syrin deeply exhaled as she quietly snuck into the dorms. When she got into Tecna and hers, room, she noted the clock read 2:00 AM. She grimaced and changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. _

_Her last thoughts were an image of her and Riven slow dancing at the Alfea Dance. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Awe, isn't that sweet?!?!? So there you have it, instalment number 5. Tell me what you think! kisskiss **_

_**  
**_


	6. Dancing under the stars

_**I really appreciate all the great reviews, I'm glad you're all liking the story! **_

_**Oh and yes, I do know that Ophir's real name is Nabu, but it's my story, so I'll use **_

_**what I want. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not…Winx Club… Do not….songs …. Do own Syrin & Plot**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The next morning the girls sleepily walked to the cafeteria, for breakfast. _

_"So you got back late didn't you Syrin?" Stella smiled._

_Syrin picked pieces out of her bagel and popped them into her mouth. "Yeah, it was kinda late…"_

_"Well? You're not going to tell us anything are you?" Layla sighed as Piff ate her bowl of berries._

_Syrin smiled, and her face blushed, "The only thing to tell, is that Riven asked me to the dance." _

_The girls squealed. "Oh sweetie, that's great!" Flora cooed; as she watched Lockette, Tune, Chatta, and Amore, float around Syrin._

_"What are you pixies doing?" Bloom asked._

_"They're thinking the same thing I am." Stella said. "Now that you have a date, we have to make sure you look extra special!" she winked. _

_"Why do I have a feeling I should be scared?" Syrin shrunk back in her seat._

_"A Stella and Pixie makeover isn't that awful, but I understand how it could be a scary concept." Tecna smiled. Digit and Piff just ate their breakfast and watched in amusement as Tune and Chatta pulled locks of Syrin's hair out of the way, and studied it. Lockette and Amore were busy figuring out Syrin's make up and accessories. _

_"Just remember Amore, Lockette, the guys give us presents, so we have to be careful about what we wear." Stella looked dreamily. _

_"Stella, we don't know if the guys are going to give us jewelry." Layla snapped her fingers in front of Stella's face._

_"No one said they wont!" Stella smiled back._

_"I can't believe the dance is tomorrow!" Flora sighed. _

_"I know, it's so exciting!" Bloom smiled. _

_"Tune, Chatta, the more you pay with my hair, the more I want to hurt you." Syrin growled. _

_"So your our Harmonic Princess." Griselda's voice barked from behind them._

_Syrin turned. "I feel bad. You know who I am, but I don't know you." She looked innocent, and slightly worried._

_"I'm Mrs. Griselda. Your worst nightmare." The Gris narrowed her eyes at the long haired girl. _

_"I'm sorry but you don't look like my Uncle Jovi, and he's my worst nightmare." Syrin smiled, "sorry." She turned her back to Griselda. _

_Her eyes widened, and Griselda stormed out of the cafeteria._

_"Whoa, Syrin! That took bravery." Tecna said amazed. _

_"Meh, I'm probably the only princess, that's have had people in her face her entire life. The whole do as tradition says, and don't question your superiors, just pissed me off. So now I don't let anyone boss me around." Syrin popped the last bagel chunk into her mouth. _

_"Well girls. How about we put the finishing touches on our outfits." Stella's eyes flashed. _

_"Sounds like fun." Flora laughed, and the giggling bunch made their way back to the dorms. Once they made it there, the girls forced Syrin to tell them everything that happened while Syrin and Riven were alone, absolutely everything that happened, even Syrin's last thought, before she fell asleep…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The next night, every girl in Alfea was rushing about like chickens with their heads cut off. Every girl was worried about her appearance, and her mannerisms. _

_The Winx girls were all prepared, and were just waiting in the common room helping each other with stray hairs and other last touches. _

_"So you girls know the plan." Layla said as she helped spray Tecna's hair into a gentle wave._

_"Yep, I'm ready whenever you girls are." Syrin called from inside her room._

_"Syrin, I'll give you a light about 5 minutes before you have to be on the stairs." Stella said, applying lipstick._

_"And I'll give you a fairy dust entrance." Flora smiled as she tucked a rose into Bloom's hair. _

_"Thanks girls." Syrin said._

_"Not a problem Syrin." Tecna replied._

_"Okay, Red Fountain has just arrived, we're going to go down, and mingle near the stairs, at the right time Stella will give you notice. Don't walk down the stairs until you see Flora's glitter dust, and everything will work out perfectly." Bloom instructed. _

_"Okay, okay. I know! Now you guys get going before you miss your boyfriends!" Syrin shooed them out of room. _

_The pixies had left earlier to scout and make sure that the Winx found their boys. _

_Syrin sighed and leaned against the door. She looked at the picture that was taken of all the Winx, hours earlier. _

_Syrin, Flora and Layla, all kneeled in front, with Bloom Stella and Tecna behind them._

_ Flora wore a pink sheath dress with a belt made of white lilies, and a gold necklace with a daisy pendant. Her shoes were low-slung white sandals with a short heel. The girls had spent hours, curling Flora's hair into tight ringlets curls._

_Layla wore a green dress with a slight princess-poof skirt. Aqua peak toed pumps adorned her feet, while her jewelry consisted of a simple pair of emerald heart cut stud earrings. _

_Bloom's dress was light blue, and strapless. It had matching wedge heel sandals. A red dragon armlet was twisted around her arm._

_Stella's dress was gold and short, brushing her knees. Her gold heels had gold ribbon wrapping around her legs. Gold chains and bangles adorned her neck and wrists._

_A purple thick strap dress was Tecna's outfit, it flowed gracefully around her ankles, as she wore a pair of strappy sandals. Her belt was a binary code, with matching earrings and necklace._

_She was distracted when she saw a small glowing orb in the window. "Oh damn! Stella!" She muttered and raced through the hallways, until she stood right of the door. _Come on Flora…I'm ready…_ she thought. Syrin relaxed when she saw the gold dust. Calmly she walked out of the building and into the courtyard where everyone else was. _

_Flora's dust had settled in Syrin's hair causing it to sparkle in the lantern light, along with the silver cleft note necklace she had found in her jewelry box._

_The Winx girls all gasped when they saw Syrin all dressed up. The boys turned and even though their girlfriends were standing right beside them, they whistled. Riven just looked surprised. _

_All the guys were dressed in black tuxedos, with ties the color of the gem on their hero uniforms. _

_Syrin looked nervous, and slowly made her way down the stairs. About half way done, she looked up in surprise to see Riven standing there with his arm out. She gave him a grateful look and hooked her arm around his. Syrin gave a small sigh of relief. _

_Riven couldn't believe how beautiful all the girls looked, but Syrin looked incredible. He saw her in the dress when she tried it on, and there it was beautiful. Now, with her make-up done, and with the gold glitter from Flora's dust, she looked… well, magical. _

_Riven's heart nearly missed a beat when she looked up and smiled at him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have stopped himself from giving her an honest smile. _

Everything is perfect_, she thought to herself, even though she wasn't to impressed with the slow band. _

_"Everything was perfect." Flora whispered to Syrin, when they got to the bottom of the stairs._

_"So what happens now?" Syrin asked._

_"We dance, we eat, we dance, and we mingle." Stella said, as if that was the perfect schedule for a dance. _

_"Would you care to dance, Bloom?" Sky asked._

_"I'd love to." She smiled, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Slowly all the girls left to dance, even Tecna and Timmy!_

_"I guess you'd like to dance." Riven said._

_"Actually, can you keep a secret?" Syrin asked shyly._

_"Uh, sure." Riven frowned._

_"I can't slow dance… I always skipped out of that lesson." She blushed, and Riven, after pausing for a moment, began to laugh. "It's not that funny." she pouted._

_"I'm sorry. Would you like me to teach you?" _

_"If your willing." Syrin accepted his hand, as Riven tugged her to the dance floor. He showed her how to place her right hand on his shoulder, and lift her dress of the floor with her left, with a few fingers. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and gently took her left hand in his right. "Ready?" he asked. Syrin just nodded._

_Riven stepped forward, forcing Syrin back. "Trust me. Let me lead." he whispered. Syrin relaxed, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled to the rhythm of the music, so her body would follow Riven as they danced. Halfway through the song, she laid her head on his shoulder. Riven let go of her hand, and she linked her hands behind his head, as Riven wrapped his around Syrin's lower back. _

_"This isn't proper dancing is it?" she whispered._

_"Nope." Riven smiled, and continued to lead._

_At the end of the song, very slowly did they break away to give the band a round of applause. _

_A faint blush had risen on Syrin's face. "Thank you Riven."_

_"My pleasure." Riven bowed, and Syrin tried to stifle a laugh as she curtsied. _

_About three hours later, the Winx Club, and the Specialists, were out of breath and in pain from the slow dancing. Even Syrin and Layla were a little sore. They all sat down in a collective group on the stairs. _

_"So what do you think Syrin? Is this awesome or what?" Stella laughed when the Specialists had gone to get them drinks. _

_Syrin gave a smile in return, thinking about dancing with Riven. "I think it was worth trying on 50 dresses. But all these slow numbers are starting to drive me insane."_

_"Sweetie, there's only supposed to be slow dances." Flora said._

_"What's this about slow dances?" Brandon asked as the guys returned._

_"I'm tired of all the slow dances. I need something I can kick my shoes off for, and boogie!" Syrin explained, as Riven placed the cold drink against her sore ankle. "Thanks."_

_"No problem." He replied, taking a sip of his own drink. _

_"Sy, it's the Alfea Dance, it's supposed to be prim and proper." Bloom said._

_"Yeah, well prim and proper bites, trust me." Layla argued._

_"Tecna, would you help me set something up?" Syrin asked._

_"What are you planning Syrin?" Helia asked, with Ophir frowning behind him._

_"I think they would get suspicious of something if I disappeared, but I can't see why Digit can't help you." Tecna smiled, and Digit saluted Syrin._

_Syrin giggled, worrying the Specialists. "Digit, can you go up to my room, grab my Mpod, and hook it up to the speakers, then turn the speakers to 7 and hit the auto button. Turn on the Mpod and press random, okay." _

_"No problem!" And Digit was already halfway up the stairs. _

_"Auto?" Timmy asked. "Even I'm confused."_

_Syrin just winked, and took her drink from Riven. "You'll see." _

_Within 5 minutes, from every speaker in Alfea and out in the courtyard, played "Centrefold" by J. Geils band._

_The girls started laughing, and nearly tore off their shoes, to jump on the dance floor. They all started dancing to the music, not caring who saw them._

_Lo and Behold, though, every couple started dancing like they wanted to. The Specialists followed the trend and started dancing with the girls, except for Riven. _

_Syrin frowned. "What's wrong hun?" she asked when she ran over to him. _

_Riven looked uncomfortable. "I can't dance."_

_Syrin raised an eyebrow. "Can you walk?" Riven looked at her like she was insane. "then you can dance!" Syrin grabbed his hands and forced him up. She loosened his tie, and linking both hands with his, forced him to walk forward, as she walked back. Syrin rolled her shoulders back and soon Riven let go of her hand, to spin her. "There you go!" Syrin laughed, and Riven started doing this slow, low down pimp walk. "Yes!" Syrin started dancing beside him._

_"Sy, what is this song?" one of the other fairy's asked her when the song changed. _

_"This is "I want you to want me" by Letters to Cleo!" Syrin laughed. "I love this song!" Her and Layla started bouncing to the music, their backs against the others, with some fancy hand movements. Both girls also started singing. Syrin moved towards Riven, and this time completely took off his tie. "I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me!" she sang, and Riven spun her several times extremely fast. _

_Much to Griselda's distaste, it seemed that now all the girls were having fun. Even Mrs. Faragonda was enjoying this music better than the slow band. _

_The band members were even dancing, with their instruments, with each other, they didn't care, they were just having fun. _

_The Winx Club and The Specialists, formed a giant circle were they danced with each other, when "Feeling alright" by Len, came on everyone, except Griselda, was having an amazing time!_

_At the end of the night, everyone had an amazing time. _

_"Alright boys. It's time to give your gifts." Saladin instructed. "Then onto the ships!"_

_The Specialists looked at the Winx club, and each boy held out a white velvet box, and handed it to the girls._

_"We all hand picked our gifts to you girls." Ophir said, and the girls blushed._

_One by one the girls opened it. Bloom received a pair of gold heart cut earrings. Stella received a gold chain bracelet with a gold "S" pendant. Helia gave Flora a silver and Amethyst flower hair clip. Timmy gave Tecna a thick silver bracelet with a binary code pattern. Layla got a silver necklace with a small emerald covered "L" pendant. _

_Syrin opened her box to reveal a silver chain necklace with three pendants, a gold eighth note, a ruby heart, and an onyx "S" in that order. "Riven…it's gorgeous!" she whispered. All the girls were so touched by their gifts._

_Syrin flung herself to give Riven a hug. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to spend so much money-"_

_Riven put his finger to her lips causing her to stop talking. "Your welcome." The boys kissed the backs of their girls hands, and started walking towards their ships. _

_Riven helped Syrin take off her cleft note, to put the new necklace on. "man I'm good." He kissed Syrin's cheek, and slowly backed away to join the rest of the guys. _

_"Riven!" Syrin shouted after him. Riven turned and nearly dropped the cleft note necklace Syrin and thrown at him. He gave her a smile. Syrin just winked, and ran to join the rest of the girls. _

_Riven held the necklace, careful not to snap the fragile hanging clear gem. He slipped it into his pocket, and joined the rest of the guys. _

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There you guy's go. The big dance…I think it deserved to be a lot longer…;) Now tell me since the dance is over, should I continue the story or leave it here? Tell me in the reviews!**_


	7. Into Magix

_**I**__** really like**__** this story so I**__**'**__**m going to try and continue it. Review and tell me if you think this chapter works, or if I should leave it at the dance. Thanks a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! Now will someone please get these lawyers to stop following me!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Riven lay on his bed, studding Syrin__'__s cleft note necklace above his head. He frowned in wonder why the gem at the bottom of the note was a clear blue. _

_"__What__'__s wrong bro?__"__ Sky asked, walking into the shared dorm room. _

_"__Sky, Syrin__'__s colour is red right? Then why is the gem on her necklace blue?__"_

_"__Riven, she gave you her necklace?__"__ Sky looked at him with disbelief even though he could see the silver piece for himself. __"__I don__'__t know. Maybe blue was the only colour they had?__"_

_"__No__…__ Syrin wouldn__'__t have bought it if they didn__'__t have her colour.__"__ Riven put the necklace on the bedside table._

_"__Well you can ask her tomorrow when we go with the girls to that new Mediterranean Restaurant in Magix.__"__ Sky said slowly sliding into bed. His entire body hurt from dancing all night._

_"__Damn, that means I__'__m going to have to dress up doesn__'__t it?__"__ Riven moaned_

_Sky laughed. __"__Only slightly. According to Stella it__'__s __"__Casual Chic__"__. Apparently that means were something slightly more formal than your normal clothes.__"_

_Riven laughed. __"__Alright then. Lights out.__"_

_"__Lights out bro.__"__ They both said their version of __"__good night__"__ and clicked off the lights._

_------------------------------_

_At Alfea, the Winx club was giddy and all lounging in their pajamas, in Stella__'__s room. _

_They had just finished a giant pillow fight and were now laying about._

_Layla and Flora were trying to conga. Layla was wearing a light pink short tank top and shorts, while Flora was wearing a short green and white polka dot spaghetti strap nightgown. _

_Tecna and Bloom were laying on Stella's couch. Tecna wore a light blue short tee shirt with yellow Capri's. Bloom wore a whitish pink tank top with matching shorts. _

_Syrin was standing with a pillow in hand, getting ready for an attack from Stella. Syrin wore a pair of red plaid shorts with a red tank top. Stella was wearing a blue shirt with ruffled shoulder sleeves and matching shorts._

_The Pixies were all passed out on Stella's bed._

_"Syrin that necklace Riven gave you is gorgeous." Flora said._

_"Thanks Flora." Syrin was nearly to distracted by the shine of the necklace to notice Stella coming at her with a pillow. _

_Syrin blocked and raced after Stella. _

_"Were is your cleft note though? Bloom asked. _

_"I gave it to Riven." Syrin put the pillow in front of her face as Stella began to pummel her. _

_"But that necklace was-" Layla began._

_"Yeah, but I wanted him to have it."_

_"I think it's about time to go to bed girls. We don't want to be to tired to go to the restaurant." Tecna advised. _

_Each girl grabbed her pixie and said goodnight._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning the girls wore their usual outfits. _

_Bloom in her short skirt and striped shirt. _

_Stella in her green and purple swirled tube dress. _

_Flora wore her pink short tee shirt and red skirt. _

_Tecna was in her purple sleeveless shirt, with matching skirt and pants._

_ Layla was in her purple tank top with camo green skirt. _

_Syrin wore her loose pants and tube top._

_Each girl did something different with their appearance, to make them special. _

_Syrin wore red arm socks with black eighth notes on them, and her new necklace._

_Layla wore her "L" necklace and added a silver chain belt._

_Tecna put on the binary bracelet, and a couple silver rings._

_Flora wore her new hair clip, and put a green ribbon around her neck. Attached to the ribbon was a green 4-leaf clover._

_Stella wore her new gold bracelet and put on a matching "S" pendant anklet. _

_Bloom put on the gold earrings and added a few gold bangle bracelets to her outfit._

_"Alright girls. Time to surprise our guys!" Stella laughed as the girls walked out of the courtyard to catch the bus._

_"I'm so glad Mrs. Faragonda gave us a week to recuperate from the dance before we continued our studies." Flora said as they boarded._

_"You're preaching to the choir Flora." Layla said falling back into a seat. _

_"Don't forget that we also get next week off for the festival in Magix!" Bloom laughed._

_The girls took the trip into Magix as their time to calm themselves and make sure they looked good for their guys. _

_The bus dropped them off a couple buildings down from the restaurant. The girls saw the Red Fountain boys and called to them. _

_Once again the guys were surprised by the appearance of their girls. Each one smiled and hugged their girl, even Riven. _

_Syrin smiled and nearly melted into Riven. It felt so good to have someone hold her like that. _

_"Alright ladies. Who's hungry?" Brandon asked, as they walked into the restaurant. _

_The Maitre 'de showed the group to a booth in the back, and they were given menu's. _

_Syrin, Layla, Riven, and Sky ordered the Chicken Kabobs. Stella, Bloom and Brandon ordered __Moroccan Couscous (spicy chicken). Ophir, Helia, and Flora ordered the __Fool maRizz Rice (rice with meat and fava beans). While Tecna and Timmy ordered the Arabic Shrimp with Cumin. _

_Once their food came each couple became engrossed with themselves, and their food. _

_"Syrin, where did you get the cleft note necklace you gave me?" Riven asked._

_"It belonged to my mother. Why?"_

_"That explains why the gem was blue…Wait! You gave me a necklace that belonged to your mother!?" Riven looked concerned._

_"What? I figured that, that necklace belonged to someone important to me, so why not give it to someone else that's important in my life?" Syrin shrugged and took a bite of her kabob right off the stick. "My mom's favourite colour was blue." she added quietly. _

_Riven nodded in understanding, and between them the rest of the meal was a golden silence. _

_After the meal, the group decided to go their separate ways._

_"I have a gift for you." Riven said._

_"Another one? Riven you don't-" Riven put his finger to her lips. _

_"If I want to give you gifts don't argue." He smiled and led her to the Magix Garage._

_"Hey Mickey!" Riven called to the owner._

_"Hey Riven. Your custom bike's almost done, we just need to do some finishing touches. Paint, custom exhaust, that kinda thing." Mickey answered walking towards them, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag._

_"Awesome. Mickey this is Syrin, she's the one the bikes for."_

_"Wait! You got me a custom Levi-bike?!" Syrin looked a mixture between shocked and amazed. _

_"Yep. Can we see it?" Riven asked Mickey, who just shrugged and walked to the back of the shop._

_Riven and Syrin followed him, and watched him pull back a tarp. Syrin inhaled deeply. "Riven…" her voice trailed off as she studied her new bike._

_"You know so much about bikes, yet I was wondering why you don't have one of your own. So I figured I'd custom one for you." Riven wasn't prepared for when Syrin flung herself at Riven and hugged him tightly._

_"Thank you so much!" she giggled._

_"You're welcome." Riven laughed. _

_"The bike should be finished in about two weeks. You can pick it up then Riven." Mickey said going to one of the other mechanics that were calling for him._

_Riven frowned, as he and Syrin walked out of the garage. "In two weeks is the Magix Festival. You may have to pick up the bike yourself, since I'm in the Levi race."_

_"You entered? That's great! I'm sure you'll come in first!" Sy smiled._

_Riven gave her a lopsided grin, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Syrin put her arm around his waist and threaded her fingers through his belt loop. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Well what do you think…should I take this chapter out, and leave it at the dance? Or should I keep going?**_


	8. Festivals

_**Chapter eight…wow… I want to thank everyone who has given me positive feedback and asked me to continue writing. It really means a lot to me. Considering this started as my imagination going into role-playing mode. **_

_**I do not own Winx club or any songs mentioned. But I do own GGR (read and you'll understand)**_

_**Note: July 20th was my birthday, I'm offically 16! yay! **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Mrs. Griselda had forced the Winx Club to spend the rest of the week on their studies, and to help Syrin prepare for her classes. _

_"This is so boring!" Stella whined. The Winx Club girls were the only ones in the library. _

_"If you guys want to go you can." Syrin insisted for the seventh time. _

_"No. We're here to help you. So we will." Tecna said, writing out notes on transfiguration. _

_"Yeah Syrin. We don't abandon one of our own." Bloom added, grabbing some books on magical history. _

_The pixies were outside with Kiko and the other pixie pets, playing in the sun. _

_"Look on the bright side girls." Layla started._

_"Which is?" Stella grumbled. _

_"Well, um… Flora what is the bright side?"_

_"Uh, well, the Magix Festival is in two days." Flora said meekly. _

_"Two days? When's the Levi race?" Syrin frowned._

_"Why are you so interested?" Bloom asked._

_Syrin blushed, "well, uh, Riven is entered and…"_

_Layla smiled. "The race is on the second day. So in four days. I hope you'll be cheering for me too, not just your boyfriend."_

_"I didn't know that you were entered Layla." Tecna wasn't surprised. _

_"Yep. They said I was the only female entered." Layla remarked proudly._

_Out of nowhere, Nickel back's "Rock star" started playing. Syrin made a mad dash for her bag, to answer her cell phone._

_"Hullo, Syrin speaking. Uh hu. Yep. Yeah. Okay. Thank you. Bah bye." Syrin hung up. _

_"Well? Who was it?" Stella asked._

_"Hmm? Oh. Wrong number." Syrin said absently, while looking through another book. _

_The girls frowned in disbelief, but continued to take notes and point things out to Syrin. _

_Three hours later, Mrs. Faragonda came in to tell the girls to go out and have some fun, while they can. The girls thanked Mrs. F, and rushed out of the library. _

_"You guys, I need to go into Magix to see if Musical Madness has gotten my care package from my dad yet." Syrin told the group. _

_"Uhrg. Not another trip to the music store. You're on your own girl. We're going to Red Fountain to see our boys." Bloom informed her. _

_"Can you give Riven my regards? I really want to see if it's in." Syrin smiled and took the bus to Magix. _

_Laughing softly to herself, Syrin made her way to the Magix Festival sign-up booth. _

_Syrin walked to the tattooed man, sitting behind a back booth. _

_"Hello little missy. Can I do something for you?" He gave a big toothy grin._

_"Yes. You can tell me if you accept late entries." She smiled mischievously._

_------------------------------------------_

_The Specialists and the Winx Club got together to wander the festival together, on opening day. _

_The girls giggled over their psychic readings, while the boys bragged about their "test your strength" results. _

_Syrin and Layla tied for first in the groups Groove Groove Revolution (or GGR for short) competition. While Riven came in close 2__nd__, and Flora in 3__rd_

_The guys won the girls' stuffed animals at shooting games. Syrin held her giant panda against her hip, while her other hand held Riven's. The group walked slightly behind the two and couldn't help but "awe" at how cute Riven and Syrin looked together. _

_When the festival closed down, everyone was exhausted but they didn't want to leave._

_"That was so much fun." Flora exclaimed hugging her Lady Bug stuffie, as Helia hugged her from behind. _

_"So everyone is coming to see me win tomorrow." Layla said as the guys landed the aircraft at Alfea. _

_"Excuse me Layla, but I'm the one that's going to win the race." Sky corrected. _

_Riven grabbed Syrin by the wrist, and gently pulled her to him. "You'll be cheering for me right?"_

_"I cheer for everyone, love." Syrin kissed his cheek and slowly walked off with the other girls. _

_"Riven what did you do with Syrin's necklace?" Ophir asked, as the guys made for the air again._

_"It's on my bike. It's my good luck charm." Riven responded. _

_---------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning, no one could find a glimpse of Syrin or Tune. _

_The girls could only assume that Syrin was already at the track, since she wasn't answering her cell phone. _

_When the Winx club arrived, the pixies found, and lead the girls to Helia, Timmy, and Ophir. _

_"The others are racing?" Bloom asked._

_"Yep. Sky, Riven, Brandon, and Layla are all down there." Ophir pointed to each person in turn._

_"Have you guys seen Syrin or Tune?" Flora asked. _

_"There's Tune, with Layla and Piff. But no sign of Syrin." Chatta said, finding the lady-like pixie._

_"If she doesn't show up soon, she's going to miss the race!" Stella added. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 45__th__ annual Levi-Bike Race! Racer number one is Prince Sky of Erakylon." Sky waved to Bloom when the announcer called his name, just like every guy after him, waved to his girl. "Number two is Brandon of Erakylon. Number three is Riven from Elemental. Number four is __Princess__ Layla of Tides." Layla smiled and the Winx Club hooted and hollered for their friends. The Announcer gave several more names, and then paused. "It seems we have a late entry. Number 13, "S"?" The announcer frowned._

_"S" bowed his head, and revved up his bike. "S" was the only one of the racers to be completely covered, from head to toe. _

_The racers waited anxiously at the starting line, trying to psyche out their opponents. _

_When the gun fired, the bikers took of like a light._

_"Number 1 and number 3 are in the lead. But number 4 wont be left behind. Then it's number 2 and number 13. All the other Racers have been lost in their own dust. Now it's 4 and 3 in the lead. Oh wow! Number 2 has over taken 4." The announcer's commentary pulled on the emotions of the crowd. "Oh look, 13 is catching up. 13 has over taken everyone! Uh oh! Number 3 seems pissed off. He's trying to overtake 13, but this close to the finish line, can he do it?" _

_Nobody could tell. Even with the photo finish, 13 and 7 were tied for first. _

_The group ran over to see Layla and the boys. _

_Riven had moved over to talk to "S". "I have to say, I'm impressed." He said stiffly._

_"Thanks." "S" said, taking off the biker gloves, revealing long delicate fingers, and long fingernails. "S" took off the helmet, allowing her long red hair to fall down her back._

_"Syrin!" Riven looked surprised._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Syrin, you're "S"?" Bloom had trouble connecting the points._

_"Yep." Syrin laughed._

_"You re-did the bike." Riven noted, examining her Levi-bike._

_"Bike? What are you talking about?" Ophir asked._

_"Riven bought me a custom Levi-bike. But the paint color was all wrong, and you forget to tell Mickey to put in a Series S79 converter gear." Syrin poked Riven's chest._

_"Why didn't you tell us you were in the race?" Flora asked._

_"She didn't want the attention. Syrin just wanted to see what her bike could do." Layla guessed. Syrin nodded.  
_

_"Well congrats either way girl! Tied for first with your boyfriend." Stella hugged the Musical princess._

_Syrin laughed. "Thanks. Where are the Pixies?"_

_"Right-here? They were watching the race with us." Tecna was worried._

_"Hey "S", Riven!" The announcer called out as he ran towards the group with a big gold trophy. "Here ya go!" He gave the trophy to Riven and walked away._

_"That was weird." Stella commented._

_"Come on, we have to find the pixies!" Bloom said. The group split up into couples to find the pixies._

_Syrin and Riven made their way to the food district. _

_"Here." Riven handed Syrin the trophy. _

_"Hu? No you keep it." Syrin folded her arms. "I have no use for it."_

_"Then Layla was right? You were just racing to try out the bike?" _

_"Yep." Syrin giggled. She walked to an ice cream booth, and asked the man something. Through the crowds, Riven couldn't hear, but he saw the man shake his head and Syrin bow hers, she said something else, and the man handed her two vanilla ice cream cones. _

_"Here." Syrin handed Riven the second cone. "The ice cream man hadn't seen the pixies, but he gave me two free cones when he saw you holding the trophy." she gave a small smile and licked at her ice cream. _

_The two walked up and down the district, but couldn't find any of the pixies. So after a couple hours, they made their way back to the track were they were decided to regroup._

_When they arrived, they saw that the Pixies were sitting around the Levi-Bikes. The rest of the group was already there, shaking their heads._

_"Don't tell me you pixies were here the entire time!" Riven narrowed his eyes._

_"Why yes. We knew you would come back here sooner or later." Tune answered politely. _

_The group groaned. "Well come on guys. Cadacorta wants us to do some training manuvers when we get back." Sky sighed._

_"Yeah, we better get back to, or else Syrin will be majorly behind in class." Stella agreed. _

_Ophir, Timmy, and Helia offered to give the girls a ride back on the aircraft, while the other guys ride their bikes back. _

_"I'll see you girls at Alfea." Syrin winked and put on her helmet. _

_The Pixies and the girls (minus Layla and Syrin) boarded the air craft. _

_Syrin, Layla, and the boys raced to Alfea, not trying to win, but having fun. _

_"Alright Ladies! You've had enough time at the fair. Get back in the library!" Griselda lectured when all the girls were back. _

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Not the greatest chapter…but it's okay.**_

_**I know the whole race was really predictable, but that's what my imagination came up with so…yeah… Please Review!**_


	9. Mister Sandman

_**Disclaimer: do not own anything except for plot and Syrin!**_

_**This chapter is still teen but yeah… lets just say…there's emotional exploration… yeah, that's a good way to put it.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Once again the girls were stuck in the library, while the pixies and other Alfea faeries played out in the august sun. _

_"Okay, I think I got this." Syrin said. She closed her eyes and concentrated until her body turned into a replica of Stella._

_"Yeah! Way to go!" The girls cheered. Metamorphosis was the one thing Syrin had left to learn before the new semester. _

_"Umm, wait a second." Stella looked carefully at Syrin and pointed at her hairline, "red roots."_

_"Damn it! I thought I finally had it." Syrin sighed. _

_"Close enough." Grizelda said gruffly. "Professor Wizgiz will be able to help you with any little nicks."_

_The girls smiled, and ran out of the library before Grizelda could change her mind. _

_They congregated in front of the school. "Tomorrow is the first day of class." Flora sighed in disappointment, as she sat, using her winx to make weeds and wild flowers grow in the courtyard. _

_The girls sighed with her. "So much for freedom." Bloom whined. _

_Layla just shook her head and cranked up the music on her c.d. player. "Come on girls, let's have some fun, before we're forced to hit the books!" _

_"I second that notion!" Syrin giggled and started dancing with Layla to "Undergrads" by Good Charlotte. _

_Each girl ended up so engrossed in her preferred form of entertainment, that they didn't notice several Red Fountain aircrafts landing just outside the wall. _

_When the Specialists entered Alfea, they watched in amazement as they witnessed several entertaining sights. _

_Layla and Syrin where dancing as Piff danced/floated between them._

_Bloom and Stella sat on the steps giving each other quizzes from "Teen Fairy Magazine"._

_Tecna and Digit where engrossed in their "Monster Smash" video game._

_Chatta and Amore where helping Tune give Lockette a makeover._

_While Flora was growing a mini forest around her of grass, wild flowers and weeds. _

_"Hi girls!" Brandon called out. All the Winx girls turned and rushed towards the guys. The guys caught them, and spun them into a hug. _

_Syrin giggled at the spinning sensation, and after Riven hugged her, he spun her around, and pulled her back to his front. _

_"So what are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked cuddling close to Sky's side._

_"We thought we'd take you ladies out, considering today's the last day of freedom for us all." Ophir smirked._

_"Oh, how sweet." Flora smiled._

_"Syrin, if you grab your bike, we can go." Riven whispered in her ear."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see." Riven gently nudged Syrin to get her bike. _

_"hhmm… M'kay. I'll see you girls later!" Syrin said, as she rushed off to get her hover bike._

_"Catch ya later." Riven saluted the group, and went to get his hover bike out of the aircraft. When Syrin came rushing around, Riven stopped her for a moment and they were off._

_"Riven's taking Syrin for a private picnic." Helia informed. "Now Flora, are you ready." Helia took Flora's hand and lead her to one of the aircrafts, as did each other guy. _

_Helia took Flora for a walk in the Forest of Forever. A beautiful forest, with everlasting blooming flowers and other plants._

_Brandon took Stella on an all expense paid trip to the spa. _

_Sky and Bloom, enjoyed a relaxing day around Magix._

_Layla and Ophir kept moving from one dance club to another._

_Timmy took Tecna to get several new computer software's, and try them out._

_Riven and Syrin leisurely raced in perfect sync above the forest, until they reached a cliff that over looked more forest, with a lake in the background. _

_Syrin took off her helmet, and shook out her hair. "Riven it's beautiful!" She sighed. _

_Riven gave a soft laugh, and unhitched the seat of his bike, reviling a compartment. He took out a plain white sheet and a tan woven picnic basket. _

_Syrin giggled and clapped her hands. "A picnic! Now this is a surprise!" She took the blanket from him, and laid it on the ground. She slipped off her runners and laid on her back. _

_Riven watched her for a moment. _'She really is something special.'_ He thought to himself, before he kicked off his own shoes, and sat down beside her, putting the basket down by their feet. _

_"Riven, what did you do with my necklace?" Syrin asked softly a couple minutes later._

_Riven was forced out of his dreaming by her question. Without saying a word, he reached over to his bike and reached into the compartment again. He took a piece of folded velvet out of a case attached to the side. Unfolding the velvet he showed Syrin the cleft note necklace that belonged to her mother._

_"You polish it." Syrin said slightly amazed, sitting up._

_"Sure I do. It's my good luck charm. Rust is incredibly unlucky." he grinned. _

_Syrin laughed, and hugged him. _

_"I guess you want it back…" Riven said slowly._

_"Hu? No. I just wanted to make sure you kept it safe. Besides, if I took away your good luck charm, then you might crash, on our way back." Syrin smiled and closed Riven's hands around the necklace._

_Riven put it back into the container. "So what about the necklace I gave you?"_

_Syrin smiled, and pulled down the neckline of the floppy grape purple, sleeveless turtleneck she wore, showing the silver, gold, ruby, and onyx necklace Riven gave her at the Dance. _

_Riven gently fingered the gold heart pendant, and smiled at Sy. She smiled back._

_"I put it on every morning." she murmured. _

_"I'm glad you like it. It took me hours to pick out the right necklace, and even then I had to order it as a custom." Riven admitted, earning himself a slap on the bicep._

_"Riven! You don't have to spend that kind of money on-" Syrin argued until Riven put his finger on her lips. "You have to stop doing that."_

_"Why? It stops you from saying anything about how I should treat you." Riven said, and slowly replaced his finger with his lips, and slowly kissed her. _

_Syrin moulded her body against Rivens. Her eyes drifted closed, and her hands seemed to move of their own accord, to drape around his shoulders. _

_Riven's right hand moved to cradle the back of Sy's neck, while the left rested against the small of her back. After a few seconds, Riven slowly brought his head up. It took Syrin half a second to realize what just happened. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and looked with a bit of surprise over Riven's actions. _

_Riven just smirked at Syrin's look. She slowly backed away, and raised an eyebrow. "So is that your new method to shut me up?" She asked, laying back down._

_Riven laughed and grabbed two soda's from the picnic basket. He tossed one, and it landed on Syrin's stomach. She gave a soft "uf" sound, causing him to laugh more. "Why not. If it works use it right?"_

_Syrin rolled her eyes, tapped the top of her cream soda, and opened the can. She raised her can towards him._

_Riven raised his own to meet hers. "What are you toasting to?"_

_"To a man that's finally met his match."_

_"No, it's more like: to a woman that's finally found her man."_

_"No. How about: to two souls that have finally found their counterpart." Syrin raised an eyebrow._

_Riven nodded and tapped her drink with his cola. "I'll drink to that." _

_Syrin rolled her eyes again, and took a sip._

_Riven unpacked the various foods he had brought, and the two enjoyed a peaceful afternoon picnic._

_---------------------------------------_

_Later that evening, Riven and Syrin were still on the cliff. Riven had pulled out a deck of cards, and Sy taught him how to play Black Jack._

_"Sweet! 19! Read 'em and weep!" Riven laughed, reaching for the sunflower seeds they were using as chips._

_"19 eh? Well then it's a shame that I only have… 20! Ha!" Syrin laughed back, and took the seeds from him. _

_"Damn. I really thought I won that round." _

_"Sweetie, back home, they renamed the game Black Queen, because I am the queen at Black Jack. Nearly every male in Melody has tried to win, but failed because they challenged me." She popped a watermelon ball into her mouth, and shifted so that her left side wouldn't get burned from the fire Riven built._

_Riven shuffled the cards. "Another round." _

_Syrin sighed. "okay. But you only have four seeds left. When we started with 50 each, that's pretty sad." _

_Riven growled, and narrowed his eyes. After throwing in all his seeds, he dealt them two cards each. _

_Syrin raised an eyebrow, and raised his four seeds by eight, causing him to groan._

_"You have a good hand don't you?" _

_Sy just shook her head. "Hit me." Riven dealt her another card. _

_"I'm staying, so lets see how badly you beat me this time."_

_She giggled, and laid down her cards face up. "I bust." _

_Riven's jaw dropped. "YES!" he cried, "I only have sixteen." He reached over to take her chips. "wait a minute." he glanced at his cards. "This is 24. It you hadn't asked for that hit, you would've had 21."_

_Syrin stood, and sat back down at the edge of the cliff. "What can I say. You have horrible luck at cards." she swung her legs as she looked at the stars._

_Riven noticed when she gave a small shiver. He sat down behind her, his legs on either side of her. Wrapping his arms around her body, Riven pulled Syrin close to him. "You should've worn something warmer." _

_Syrin just fell deeper against him. "Why? If I did, chances are we wouldn't be sitting like this." _

_Riven went still for a moment, then tightened his grip around Syrin. _

_She smiled, and gazed at the moon, humming a small tune. _

_"What song?" Riven frowned. _

_"It's called Mr. Sandman. My mum used to sing it to me before I fell asleep." _

_"Lets here it." _

_"Uh, I don't know… I don't sing it all that well…" she blushed._

_"Come on Sy. It's just me."_

_"Sometimes boyfriends are the worst critics. Alright, I'll sing it." Sy cleared her throat. _"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him two lips like roses in clover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam. Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him the word that I'm not a rover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam. Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Mister Sandman bring us a dream. Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam. Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci, and lots of wavy hair like Liberace. Mister Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold) Would be so peachy before we're too old. So please turn on your magic beam. Mister Sandman, bring us, please, please, please Mister Sandman, bring us a dream."

_"Syrin, that's incredible." Riven was nearly speechless._

_She shrugged. "I already have my dream though. Mister Sandman, already brought me a guy with lips like roses in clover. He already has a lonely heart, and eyes with a come-hither gleam. Although I'm glad you don't have Liberace's wavy hair." she giggled. _

_Riven kissed the top of Sy's head. "You know. I think the Sandman had you in mind for the wavy hair." he grinned. _

_"Ha ha ha." she rolled her eyes. _

_"Syrin. You do realize I have to get you back to Alfea soon. Or else you'll sleep through your first class."_

_She sighed. " I know."_

_The two packed everything back up into the compartment on Riven's hover bike, and made their way back to the school. _

_Syrin parked her bike in the garage, and Riven gave her a lift up to the balcony from the common room. Syrin hopped over the ledge, and they kissed goodnight. _

_Syrin watched him ride away towards Red Fountain, before she entered her room. She sighed, and began humming "Mister Sandman" again._


	10. Date at Scalini's

Wow... I want to thank everyone who enjoyed this story, especially BeforexImxDead who convinced me to keep writing. So this is chapter 10, dedicated to her... Wow it's been just under a year since I've written the last chapter, hopefully it's not to bad. Disclaimer: I've never owned anything.

--

Syrin sat in the classes, bored out of her mind. Most things she didn't understand, but mostly it was the setting that tired her. She longed to take her hover bike out and race Riven some more. She just wanted out of the school.

"Well that was boring." Stella moaned, as they left the classroom for lunch.

"Come on Stell! It wasn't that bad." Bloom smiled.

"No, it was worse." Syrin grumbled.

"Bad day ladies?" Helia asked.

The Winx Club turned and sighed, as they saw their Heroes.

"You have no idea." Syrin shook her head, as she leaned against Riven.

"What brings you guys here?" Techna asked, as Layla, Ophir, Helia, and Flora lead everyone to the cafeteria.

"Well, we actually came because we have reason to believe that the Trix will be attacking soon with nearly the entire student body of Cloud Tower. " Timmy explained

as they sat at a table.

"Again?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"From what we can tell, they seem to be after you, Syrin." Riven said slowly.

"ME?!" Syrin dropped her fork halfway to her mouth. "Why me?"

"That's what we intend to find out." Sky said, as the girls looked nervously at each other.

--

"So let me get this straight. I'm being hunted, so we're going on a date?" Syrin asked, just about ready to smack Riven over the head.

Riven laughed, and adjusted his jacket, as they made their way through Magix.

"Also, why did everyone make sure, I looked like I was going to some stupidly expensive restaurant or something, while you look just incredible, but comfy?" Syrin ranted tugging at her dress. It was the same one she wore to the ball, but with different shoes, and the necklace Riven gave her, it looked like a whole new outfit.

Riven just slung an arm over her shoulders, "Now don't be like that Rinny! Let's just have fun!"

Syrin raised an eyebrow but made no comment at the nickname."So why are we going out? We both have classes tomorrow."

"Well, with the Trix, Mrs. Faragonda and Professor Saladin asked me to keep you away from Alfea, until they've been taken care of. Which is why, your stuff has been moved to Red Fountain."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

Riven just shrugged and led her into Italian Restaurant. Syrin looked around, she had never been in anything like this. The entire building was dimly lit. and the walls were fish tanks showcasing lobsters, crabs, and tropical fish.

Riven gently took her hand, after nodding to the maitre d', and led her up a few steps, to a quiet, private booth.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous!" Syrin said breathlessly, as Riven helped her slid into the booth.

Riven shrugged. "The maitre d' owes me a few favors, so tonights dinner is on the house."

Syrin giggled. "So whats good on the menu?"

"I usually go with the **Contro Filetto Grigliato." **

"Sounds sophisticated."

"Not really, it's a grilled sirloin steak." Riven handed her a menu from the side wall.

"Hmm.. It all sounds so good. I think I'll go with the** Rosettine Di Agnello Al Rosemarino."**

"Ah, the Lamb loins. What would you like to drink?"

"Eh hm, I believe that's my line!" The waiter rolled his eyes and smacked Riven's head. "Mademoiselle, may I interest you in something to drink?"

"Virgin Pina Colada please."Syrin said stifling her laughter. "My name's Syrin."

"Very good. And coffee like usual for the Neanderthal?"

"Yes, although could I get it without the insults?"

The waiter sighed. "I will try. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"That's Alexandrio. He was the one that showed me this place after getting a job."

"Old buddy?"

"Not quite, but yeah."

Syrin leaned back into her seat, and smiled. She liked this relaxed Riven that she was seeing more and more of.

Alexandrio returned with their drinks and a plate.

"I told Michie that you actually had a date for once, and she forced me to bring this out."

"You told Michie? Why?" Riven asked glancing over the plate.

Alexandrio shrugged. "You know how she is. She noticed you were here, and there was a figure with you so she hit me for details."

Syrin laughed. "I guess you come here a lot alone then?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Anyway enjoy." Alexandrio left.

"Michie made us her specialty** Gamberi Efisio."**

"King Prawns?"

"Pan fried garlic King Prawns." Riven rolled his eyes. "Michie yells at me for just calling them Prawns."

Syrin grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. "mmm, these are delicious!"

Riven smiled at her expression, and grabbed an appetizer for himself.

When they finished the appetizer, Alexandrio came back with their meals. " bon appetite."

"Thank you Alexandrio." Syrin smiled, as she took a bite of her lamb.

Riven laughed as her expression changed from playful, to pure bliss, before taking a bite of his steak.

"Is it any good?" Syrin asked.

Riven just cut a piece, stabbed it with his fork, and held it out to her. Smiling she leaned forward and bit it off.

"Hows your lamb?" Riven asked, even though he knew from experience and her expressions.

She mimiced his actions, holding out her fork. Riven leaned forward, but instead of taking the offered food, he kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth. Surprised,

Syrin dropped her fork, which landed noisily on her plate. Blushing she turned her head, and kissed his lips.

Riven smiled as he pulled back, taking Syrin's fork with him to steal the bite.

She just giggled, and took back her fork.

After a few moments of silence, Syrin got him on an argument over hover bike manufacturers.

Eventually Alexandrio returned, with a plate of, what appeared to be oranges.

"We didn't order the **Aranci al Grand Marnier.**" Riven said.

"Blame Michie. Oh, and before you leave, Michie wants to meet your date."

"Fine, we'll go see her. Thanks Alex."

"No problem Riven. And you already talked to Scaples about the bill?"

"Yeah, it's been taken care of."

"Alright. Well I'm off shift. So I'll catch ya later Riven. It was a pleasure to meet you Syrin."

"You too Alexandrio." She called as he turned to leave. "So what is this?"

"My favorite dessert. It's oranges marinated in brandy and grand marnier."

"Yummy." Syrin smiled grabbing an orange slice, and slipping it into her mouth. "Oh my god! This is so good!"

Between the two of them, they quickly finished off the dessert.

Syrin popped the last orange into her mouth as they stood. Riven caught her by surprise again and kissed her, stealing the orange from her mouth.

"Hey! No fair." Syrin hit his shoulder.

"All's fair in love and war baby." Riven laughed leading her downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey is Michiallanie still here?"

Suddenly a woman hugged Riven from behind. "River! I was wondering when you were going to come in!" The womans accent was a mixture of deep English, and Italian."You must be Syrin! Alexanderio told me about you! He understated how pretty you where though!" she moved to hug Syrin.

"Hey Michie." Riven gave the older woman a half-smile.

"Nice to meet you, Michie." Syrin laughed at her enthusiasm.

"The pleasure is mine Syrina! Now that I've met your lady, you can leave River! Take good care of Syrina, it's dark out now." Michie smiled and moved to her place in the kitchen, leaving the two to their business.

Syrin looked at Riven confused. He shrugged and putting his hand at the small of her back, and moved her out of the restaurant.

"I like her. She's sweet." Syrin smiled.

"Yeah, Michie is the proverbial mother figure. You'd like Scaples then."

"Scaples?"

"He owns Scalini's. Not quite the father figure to match Michie, but he's okay if you need someone to listen."

Syrin nodded, and leaned over to slid her hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

Riven shifted his weight so his arm was around her waist.

"I have a question though. Why River, and Syrina?"

Riven shrugged, "That's just who Michie is." He smiled and Syrin giggled as they walked.

The couple walked aimlessly around Magix, stopping only a couple times to look in shop windows. Riven took off his coat, and held it open for Syrina to slip on.

Eventually the two got onto a bus, and made their way to Red Fountain.

"So where am I sleeping?" Syrina asked, as the bus stopped.

"Well, Codatorta wanted to put you in an unused wing at Red Fountain, but Saladin thought that you might get lonley and if the witches did come, you'd be on your own. So you've been put in the room between Sky and myself, and Brandon and Timmy."

"Wait, did Saladin think this, or did someone pursuade his mind?"

"Someone may have influenced his thoughts a bit." Riven admitted, as they walked into the building.

"A bit passed curfew." Codatorta scolded as they entered the main hall.

"Sorry professor Codatorta, but professor Saladin told me to keep her out, so everyone had time to rearrange everything."

Codatorta seemed to accept this, since he nodded and gestured upstairs.

Riven waited for Syrin to remove her high heels before her feet blistered, and he led her up to her room.

"If you need anything Sy, my doors open. Sky's a pretty heavy sleeper."

"Thank you Riven. For everything." Syrin kissed him softly on the lips, and entered her room.

He sighed and stood there for a moment. "Anytime for anything, Princess." He whispered, before opening the door to his and Sky's room.

--

**well, I hope you guys like it... It's been so long... Please Review!**


	11. Something bad

Writing the last chapter has made me want to continue. This story has a mind of its own and has completely changed from my original plot. I thank you, every one that has read, and reviewed Music and Melody, and enjoyed it!

--

Syrin woke up confused. It was dark outside, and she couldn't remember where she was. She pulled back the sheet, and stood up. She noticed that the room was sparse. Suddenly she remembered that she was staying at Red Fountain. Silently she opened the door and closed it behind her. As quietly as possible, she opened the door to Riven's room and walked inside. Syrin tiptoed past Sky's bed, and gently sat down on the edge of Rivens. As she reached over to shake his shoulder he woke up.

"Scared Princess?" he asked groggily.

"No, of course not." She replied shocked.

Riven laughed softly before getting up and leading Syrin back to her room. Once she was settled in bed, Riven turned to leave.

Syrin hesitated for a moment. "Riven, would you please, stay?"

Riven smiled, and did as she asked.

--

Syrin awoke to the room being bathed in sunlight. A soft smile pulled at her lips, as she glanced over to the sleeping male taking up most of the bed. It wasn't until she tried to get up that she realized that he had an arm flung around her waist, with a tight grip. Giggling she attempted to remove the appendage with little avail.

Riven moaned and rolled onto his side pulling Syrin overtop of him.

"Ack! Riven!" Syrin laughed, as he tucked her flush against him, and wrapped both arms around her. "River, as much as I love you, I am not your teddy bear!"

Riven nuzzled his nose into angle between Syrin's shoulder and neck. "hmm, I love you to Rinny." He moaned softly.

Syrin blushed and smiled. For the first time she realized that Riven's hair was down. She moved her fingers through this hair, enjoying the feeling of his hair gripping and twisting around her fingers.

A soft knock at the door broke her out of her revere. "Come in." She called softly.

Helia and Sky entered the room, pausing as soon as they saw Riven's position.

"Shhhh." Syrin put her finger to her lips. "He's still asleep."

The other two boys smiled. "Actually we came for you Sy. Professor Saladin wants to see you."Sky whispered.

Syrin raised an eyebrow. "If you can get him to let go of me."

Helia moved towards the bed, and gently tapped the back of Rivens spine. Riven's grip loosened, and he rolled away from Syrin.

Slowly, Syrin stood up. "Do I have time to get dressed?"

"That would probably be a good idea." Sky nodded, and the two boys left the room.

Syrin grabbed her suitcase and set it down on a chair as she opened it. Thinking that Riven was passed out, she felt that it was safe to change.

Slipping out of her pajama pants and tank-top, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a different tank out of her suitcase.

"'Damn you're still ugly'? What's that supposed to mean?" Riven asked, reading the back of her tank top, when her hair was flipped over her shoulder.

Syrin turned surprised. Then she smiled. "'Alakazam'." She showed the front decal.

"So where are you off to Rinny?"

"According to Helia and Sky, Saladin wants to see me."

Riven nodded. "Let me get dressed and I'll go with you."

Syrin nodded. "You know it might me nice having an escort."

Riven rolled his eyes, and left the room. Syrin blushed, but couldn't take her eyes off him. She hadn't noticed last night, but all Riven had on was a pair of low slung plaid shorts.

"Nice thighs." She murmured, turning to grab her hair brush and slip on her jewellery.

A few moments later Riven returned, just as Syrin opened the door.

"Ready yet Rinny?" Riven asked.

"When you are Rivvy." Syrin winked, and walked beside him downstairs to Professor Saladin's office. "Where's Sky and Helia?"

"I told them I'd take you."

Syrin rolled her eyes at his dominate display. As they entered Saladin's office, Codatorta frowned at the two.

"Riven, after you speak with Professor Saladin, I'd like to speak to you personally."

Riven nodded curtly, and continued inside.

"Ah, Syrin, I trust you slept well."

"Yes, thank you Professor, for letting me stay here until this... problem is resolved."

"My pleasure, my dear. I know this must be difficult, not being able to take care of it yourself."

Syrin looked slightly shocked, and then nodded, "It is. I kinda wish everyone would let me figure out why the Witches are after me, or to at least let me fight them."

Saladin nodded. "Don't worry Syrin. Everything will work itself out." He put a hand on her shoulder and on Riven's and gently led them through the door.

Riven looked over and saw Codatorta leaning against the wall.

"Give me a moment." Riven told Syrin, before moving towards the professor. "You wanted to see me?"

"I know you mean well Riven, but do you really think that you can protect her?" Codatorta asked him.

Riven looked back at Syrin. She was standing in the middle of the great hall, head bowed, and her right arm grasping her left elbow.

"I don't know how long I can keep her safe for, but I will protect her!" Riven gave Codatorta a defying glance, before walking back to Syrin. "Sorry 'bout that."

Syrin smiled. "It's alright."

The two walked around Red Fountain. Their active chatter slowly dimming down to a comfortable silence.

Softly, Syrin started to hum.

Riven raised an eyebrow, "What song is that?"

"Hu? Oh, it's just part of a song I wrote."

"Oh? What's it called?" Riven asked, opening the front doors.

Syrin smiled. "'If Roses were Kisses'."

"'If Roses were Kisses.' Intriguing. And where can I hear this song?"

"Well, if you take me somewhere, where no one else can hear, I may sing the chorus for you."

"That may be arranged." Riven smirked, taking Syrins hand, and leading her into the forest surrounding Red Fountain.

Riven lead her to a small lake in the middle of the forest, "Is this private enough?"

Syrin let go of his hand, and wandered towards the lake. Breathing in, her body relaxed, hearing nothing but the quiet peace of nature.

Riven sat against a large boulder, watching her.

"Hey Riven, do you have a knife or something?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked pulling a small hunting knife out of his boot.

Syrin said nothing before she took the knife. "I'm going to cut my hair." She said, pulling the red mass over her shoulder.

"What!" Riven jumped up and stilled her hand. "Is this about what Tune said, the day we went shopping?"

"That it's heavy and impractical, and it takes hours to get it ready? No, I just think it's time for a change."

Riven removed his hand from hers and curled a lock around his finger. "Rinny, don't change for Tune."

"I'm not changing for Tune." Syrin insisted. "I was thinking though, and maybe she was right on the impracticality."

Riven sighed. "Rinny, personally, I love your hair. It's so uniquely you. Anyway, don't change unless it's truly what you want."

Syrin raised an eyebrow. "You love my hair?"

Riven paused, shocked at his own words coming back at him. "well, I –uh..."

She just laughed and put the knife on the boulder. Taking a calming breath, she lifted her hands and slid them through his gelled mass of purple hair. "I love your _hair_ too."

Realizing the full impact of her words, Riven stopped.

Syrin swallowed hard, she could feel the blush rising up through her cheeks, and hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Leaning forward, Riven dug his hands into her hair, and kissed her. Syrin leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Syrin." Riven said.

Syrin blinked surprised, and slowly smiled. She leaned her forehead against Riven's shoulder, and started to hum, and then worked in the words. "If roses were kisses, and love was a star, wishes being made, people flying far, truth would be justice, and honour a badge, Lies would be locked up, Lives would be had, if kisses were roses."

Riven smiled running his fingers through Syrins hair. "If Roses were Kisses." He whispered.

"This is so sweet; I think I'm going to barf." Stormy said.

Riven and Syrin looked up to see the Trix.

"Hey handsome." Darcy flirted.

"Wait, where's Icy?" Syrin asked, looking for the third sister.

"Oh, I'm here, I just decided to pick up a friend of yours. Well actually, she's family." Syrin and Riven turned around to see Icy floating above them with Muse.

"MUSE!" Syrin shouted. "Icy let my little sister go!"

"Fine." She smiled and dropped the little girl.

Stormy swooped down and grabbed Muse.

Syrin looked up at the three sisters, with eyes blazing. "How dare you touch my sister." She changed to her winx. Flying up to meet Trix, she began to create bursts of sound waves.

"tsk tsk tsk. Be more careful big sister. You wouldn't want to hurt the little cutie." Darcy cooed tugging on Muse's pigtail.

"Syrin!" Muse screamed, terrified.

Syrin retracted the waves, her mind trying to come up with a plan. "Mu." She whispered, tears b beginning to slide down her cheeks. "MU!" she cried racing up as Icy shot ice bullets, infused with Darcy's darkness, at Muse. Syrin made it in time to grab Muse from Stormy, and turn around. The dark ice bullets found their way into Syrin's back.

"Sy? Syrin!" Muse began to cry.

"Shh. It's okay honey..." Syrin gave her a half smile as suddenly a bright light surrounded her. The Trix and Riven stared confused.

"Enchantix." Syrin realized smiling. She let the light cover over her, as her top and skirt gave away, and her hair styled.

When the light dissipated, everyone looked at her shocked. A thick red ribbon wrapped its way around her body, including her arms, until it became a single strand down her left leg, meeting her anklets. All of her hair, other than her bang, was pulled into a side ponytail, and on a gold hair band piece was a small silver and red crown.

With a new found courage she took her down and handed her to Riven. "Please, I need to take care of this."

Riven nodded, taking the eight year old.

Syrin flew back up. "Why are you after me?"

"You don't know?" Darcy frowned.

"Wow, we're better than we thought!" Stormy laughed.

"Sorry sweet-ums, that's our little secret." Icy smirked.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Syrin screamed, shooting blasts of soundwaves at the witches.

"Ouch! That was strong, but weak considering it's your enchantix." Darcy evaluated neutralizing them with dark magic.

"Awe, the sweet heart can play with the big girls now, but she doesn't have the power!" Stormy laughed.

"Who needs power, when you have back-up!" Bloom called as she and the rest of the winx club came flying in to stand by Syrin. The Specialists ran and stood by Riven.

"Need a hand?" Brandon asked.

"I think the girls have it covered." he replied, still holding the younger princess.

The Trix looked at each other, figuring their odds.

"Sooner or later someone will slip up on their watch, Syrin, and we'll get you." Icy warned as the three sisters flew off.

"Seriously, whats their deal?" Layla asked.

"Speaking of deals, Syrin, what happened?" Stella asked.

Syrin slowly sank down to the ground."I don't know... I don't know whats wrong with me.."

"Syrin." Muse whispered, going to hug her elder sister.

"Mu, somethings wrong..." Sy whispered crying as she hugged her.

Riven knelt beside the sisters, and gently touched Syrin's shoulder."We'll figure something out..."

--

sorry it ended kinda lame. I had to re-write the end of the chapter chapter 3 times cuzz my keyboard is a douche.


	12. family matters

Syrin lay asleep in Red Fountains infirmary. Muse and Riven sat in the waiting room, impatiently.

"Riven, what does my sister mean to you?" Muse asked him, as she stared at her swinging feet.

Riven's eyes snapped open shocked. "Well, uh, uh..." Riven took a deep breath. "I love her." He said finally looking expectantly at the little princess.

Muse just nodded. "Good. Good. "She smiled at him, and unexpectedly hugged him, before standing up and leaving Riven.

"Weird kid." Riven raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mu was always a bit off." Syrin whispered, her voice horse, leaning against the doorway.

"Sy!" Riven stood up to meet her. "You should be back in bed." He lectured picking her up, bridle style.

"Uhrg! Riven, put me down." She tried to struggle.

"Rinny, you don't even have the strength to struggle against me." Riven raised an eyebrow, and set her down on the bed.

Syrin sighed. "I can't figure out what went wrong Riven. The reasoning behind my enchantix was justified, and nothing felt wrong during the change, but my powers where... less than adequate."

Riven played with a lock of Syrins hair. "Rin, calm down. We'll figure out something. Bloom and Stella informed Mrs. Faragonda of everything. Flora and Layla are going to take care of Muse while you're staying here. Helia, Timmy, Tecna, and Nabu, are analyzing, and reanalyzing every bit of your DNA, and the results of your enchantix. The rest of us are pouring over historical text, to try and see if anything could've caused a defect in your powers."

"Riven, I just don't know what I'm going to do..."

"It'll be okay, Princess." Riven tapped the top of her head. "We'll figure something out. You're not alone."

--

"Uhrg! This is going to make me puke!" Stormy groaned.

"Yeah. I understand why where looking through the crystal ball, but why don't we edit this scene a little?" Icy asked Darcy.

"Easy, I need to know what else happened to her powers from my spell." Darcy told her sisters.

"Why are you just focusing on Syrin? Is it because she stole Riven from you?" Stormy teased.

Darcy slapped Stormy across the cheek. "Shut up. Besides I finished having a use for Riven, long before she even looked at him."

"Right, that's why you're getting touchy about it." Icy sneered, blanking out the crystal ball.

"Icy is correct, Darcy. If the subject is not important, then leave it be." A male voice said from the shadows. "Now all of you stop, and put the next stage of the plan into action."

"Sorry boss." The Trix said in unison, nodding.

"Good."

--

Flora and Muse sat in the courtyard of Alfea, surrounded by wild flowers. Layla had run off to help Mrs. Faragonda.

"Flora, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Muse." She smiled gently.

Muse rolled over onto her stomach, and gently cupped a dropping flower with the side of her hand. "Flora..." She paused. "I, I think there's something wrong with me..."

"Why do you say that sweetie?"

"Well, when those witches kidnapped me, the white haired one knocked me unconscious. I don't remember much, but I could feel this menacing power washing over me..."

"Menacing? What do you mean?" Flora asked concerned, leaning towards the younger girl.

"It was, I dunno, dark. Evil. Like I couldn't keep control of myself. I still feel like there's a bit of that inside of me."

"Muse, these dark feelings only came after you were kidnapped?"

"Yeah..."

Flora frowned, and then stood up in a rush. "Come on Muse!"

"What is it Flora?" Muse asked as the teenager grabbed her hand and pulled her into Alfea.

"Mrs.Faragonda! Mrs.Faragonda!" Flora rushed into her office. "I think I may know what's wrong with Syrin!"

"Oh? What is it Flora?"

"The Trix! Darcy poisoned Muse, than caused a fake experience for Syrin to gain her enchantix!"

Faragondas eyes widened. "Muse, do you know anything?"

Muse shook her head. "No... I was unconscious."

Faragonda nodded. "Both of you, go talk to Syrin, explain your theory to her."

Flora nodded. "Let's go Muse."

"Is everyone mad at me now?" Muse whispered.

"Oh no honey. You are not to blame. Now go." Mrs. F smiled.

--

Riven watched Syrin as she slept in his bed. He had moved her there after the doctor got mad at them for talking.

He smiled at her peaceful expression, and upon closer realization, noticed that she was softly humming in her sleep.

Riven laughed softly, before standing up and leaving Syrin to her dreams of songs. Upon exiting his room, he found Helia Brandon waiting for him.

"Hey, Flora thinks she figured out what happened to Syrins enchantix. Saladin has called everyone to his office."

Riven nodded. "Syrin's finally asleep. Can't we leave her?"

"Yeah, she'll learn as soon as she awakes anyway." Brandon agreed leading Riven to Saladin's office.

Flora told everyone her theory, and Muse backed it up with her feelings. Through-out the entire session, Riven kept getting sinking feelings in the pit of his stomach, knowing Darcy was behind Muse's dark feelings.

After the meeting, Riven took Muse to see Syrin.

"Riven, what are we going to tell Sy?"

Riven shrugged, "We tell her what we know, and what we think, and we figure something out. Don't worry, Darcy can't use you again, now that you are aware of her tricks."

Muse nodded, and followed him, for once nervous to see her older sister.

--

It took me and my mom forever to come up with that theory... I wasn't smart enough to come up with a reason as to Syrins enchantix problem, before I wrote it sheepish smile ah well I hope you like it!


	13. Of Witches and Spells

Syrin stared at her little sister and Riven. "What?" she whispered.

"The darkness I feel in me, I think it's a spell that messes up your Enchantix." Muse repeated sadly.

Syrin's eyes darted across the floor, as she tried to make sense of what she was being told. Leaning back she fell hard onto Rivens bed. Goosebumps covered her arms; she rubbed them in an attempt to feel warm. "I don't understand." Her lower lip quivered as tears slid from her eyes. "Why?"

"We don't know." Riven sat in a chair not far from the girls."It's just a theory that Muse and Flora have."

"What could the Trix possibly gain from this?" Tears flowed as Syrin became more agitated that the witches had the nerve to do this to her sister.

"Well, if you don't have your Enchantix, then the Winx Club can't use combining magic." Muse suggested.

"I have my Enchantix; they were fully prepared to kill you and me! I just don't have full use of the powers...That's it. It's not a matter of if I have it, I can't supply enough magic to combine with the other girls, without almost killing myself. I can't even fight them on my own."

Riven stood up and wrapped Syrin in his arms. "Don't worry Princess. We'll figure out a way to remove the spell, and get your powers up."

Syrin sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. With a soft glance at Muse, the little princess joined their group hug.

"Now Muse, just don't tell anyone what a softie Riven really is, and we'll both be allowed to live." Syrin smiled.

Riven raised an eyebrow and gently tugged on a strand of Syrin's hair. Both girls burst out laughing.

"Come on princesses, the girls are pretty worried about you, Sy." Riven led the two downstairs, his hand hovering over the small of Syrins back.

"Syrin, I'm so sorry! But after talking about it, my theory seems to be the only logical explanation." Flora said defeatedly when she saw Syrin.

"Flora, don't worry. We'll work out some kind of a solution." Syrin smiled weakly, hugging the girl.

After a brief, soft spoken conversation, Syrin yawned. "I'm sorry guy, I guess I'm kinda tired." Riven narrowed his eyes toward her.

"Don't fret Sy! We'll figure out how to get your Enchantix to work, and then you'll be feeling normal again!" Stella promised.

Layla lagged behind as the other girls began to leave. "Syrin, it's not your Enchantix that's bugging you, it's the witches isn't it."

Syrin's eyes widened. "La-Layla I-"

Layla shook her head, "Just don't do anything stupid, unless you call me first." and with that she left too.

Syrin's shoulders fell, to her the witches were her only problem, and all she needed was to eradicate the problem.

"Layla's right Syrin." Brandan frowned. "Don't try to go after the witches without help. Okay."

"Who said I was going after them?"

"You did when you tried to use the 'fake yawn' card." Riven infromed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me." Syrin made her way back upstairs.

Muse shook her head. "She's going to escape through the window. She used to pull the same trick at home."

Riven nodded and made his way outside, as the guys went upstairs to barricade Syrin in her room.

Syrin had already readied everything for an escape, so when she opened the window, she was surprised to see Riven looking at her from his levi-bike.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right. You're not going off on your own." Riven looked at her sternly.

The bedroom door burst open. "Nice try Sy, but we're hero's. We can get into any locked bedroom... That didn't sound right..."Sky mumbled.

Syrin groaned, and sat down on the bed. "You guys can't blame me! I've figured out a temp. solution to my powers problem, that should work until I get my Enchantix fixed."

"What's that Rinna?" Muse asked sitting beside her sister.

Riven motioned for the guys to watch Syrin while he put away his bike.

"Well, if I use the magic in my voice, I can minimize the actual Enchantix powers that I use, so I won't get as drained."

"That actually might work. And since you wont be doing this alone, the girls and us can watch your back." Brandon and Helia nodded to each other.

"The chances of success would be greater if all of us were present." Timmy noted.

Syrin sighed. "I don't want to put any of you into danger."

"Ya! We can take care of ourselves, right Rinna!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I think not Muse. Even if I bring the guys and Winx with me, you are staying here or at Alfea!"

"Your sisters right. You don't even have your faerie wings yet Muse."Riven said walking into the room. "You would only get in the way."

Syrin pulled Muse into her lap. "Sorry honey, but it's true. I can't go after the witches if I'm worried that they're going to take you again." She glanced over, "And I don't need your help guys."

"Syrin, if you're that determined to go, at least take Riven. You need someone who can watch your back, and take care of you if something happens." Ophir said.

She sighed, as Riven walked to stand beside her. Syrin looked up, and finally nodded. "Fine. But I don't expect to need back up."

Brandon and Sky looked at each other and shook their heads. "You know Sy, you would make a great hero."

The girl blushed.

Helia came forward to take Muse. "I will watch your younger sister, while you are gone."

"Thanks Helia." Syrin nodded. "and no telling the girls. They'd kick my butt if they knew what I'm going to do."

The guys nodded.

"Syrin, you should spend today training, and making sure your voice can withstand the magic you're about to put it though." Riven suggested.

"We'll leave you to prepare." Timmy said as the guys left, with Muse.

Syrin fell back onto the bed. "How am I going to do this Riven?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Now you're feeling unsure?"

"Yeah, smaller audience." she groaned, and pulled her hair out from under her. "I have no idea how to find the Trix, I don't know how I'm going to go about fighting them!"

Riven smirked. "So you can talk tough, but on the inside you're as clueless as the rest of us." He sat down beside her and played with a loose lock of her hair.

She looked at Riven, and there was no mistake when it came to the fear in her eyes. "I talked tough for Muse. I have no idea how this is going to play out."

"Don't worry Princess. We'll think of something." Rivens look softened, as he gently kissed her forehead. "Come on let's get breakfast before we train."

Syrin nodded and walked back downstairs beside her Hero.


	14. Patience is a virtue

Wow… I'm so sorry this story laid dead for so long. I can't believe I wrote chapter 8 when I was 16. I'm 20 now. How time flies.

I want to thank everyone who read and re-read this story and took the time to review, it all means a lot to me. I'm going to try to finally finish this story. Wish me luck ^.^

* * *

Breakfast was unusually silent for the two. Riven sat with his toast and coffee, focused on his thoughts. Syrin slowly snaked on a fruit platter, attempting to figure out the details of her plan. Her first course of action was to remove the poison from Muse and herself. The possibility of it being used against them, even further was too great.

_damn those witches _Syrin thought.

"Riven, can you show me to the Red Fountain Library? With the on-edge relationship between Specialists and Witches, there might be something about poison knowledge. I'm also going to call the girls to check Alfea's library."

"Sure Rinny." Riven smiled softly, glad that she was thinking things through now, and not just rushing in head-first.

The couple got up and walked towards the library. Syrin pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Bloom.

"Hey Syrin. Muse is doing pretty good. She's out in the garden with Flora and Helia. Muse is a bit lethargic, but that could be exhaustion. We'll keep a close eye on her."

"Thanks Bloom. Can you get someone in the library looking for poison removal spells."

"Yeah, Techna's already there."

"Thank you. Call me if you girls find out anything."

"You too."

Syrin pocketed her phone and opened the doors, she watched Riven pass through as she talked.

The room was lined to the very top of the ceiling with books. What walls that where showing were red with gold horizontal lines. Riven was leaning against a wall, already with a stack of ornately bound books beside him.

"Any idea where to start looking?" she asked, fingering the music note on her necklace from Riven.

"Well, these books have some information on Fairy's and Witches. There's some over there about simple spells that even a focused Specialist could learn. Some books about herbology over there." Riven was pointing around the room, trying to be helpful.

"Alright. Lets start over here, and work our way around. Anything that seems like it might be useful." Syrin nodded and picked up a book.

The two had the library to themselves. Syrin sat cross ways in the leather arm chairs. Her feet dangling off the side as she flipped through the pile of books stacked beside her. Riven leaned against the book cases, ignoring the glares from the Librarian, as he bent one knee, to push his foot against the shelves behind him.

Every now and then, the two would shift or stretch, or move to obtain a new stack.

Finally, after two hours of reading, Riven gave a loud "Whoop"

"What did you find?" Syrin asked, jumping out of her chair, and racing over.

"There's a herb that will absorb the poison and remove it from your system. "

"Seriously?" She pulled the book out of Riven's hands and skimmed the page. "Patience Dock. I've never heard of it."

Riven smirked. "Well lets race over to Alfea and ask Flora and Helia for help in that area."

Syrin nodded, closing the book. The two ran out of the library and to the Levi-bikes, much to the Librarians chagrin. Syrin's bike was back at Alfea, so she slipped on behind Riven.

Helmets in place, the book safely clutched, and her arms around the Specialist, the two were off and in no time, at Alfea's gates.

Syrin jumped off, and ran to find the girls and Specialists in the Alfea Library.

"We found something." she smiled, out of breath.

Muse ran up and hugged her sister. Syrin passed the book to Riven as he entered, and held tight to the little raven-haired girl.

"It's here. A plant called Patience Dock. Have you heard of it?" Riven asked Flora and Helia.

"I have." the plant fairy nodded. "I have some flowers blooming in my room." The group headed up to the girls suite.

Syrin sat down on the couch in the common room, with Muse on her lap, and Riven's arm around her shoulders.

Flora and Helia fluttered over to the room Flora shared with Bloom, grabbed the plants and disappeared into the little kitchenette, as the rest of the girls and guys made themselves comfortable.

"So simply eating a salad of this Patience Dock will cure them of their poison?" Stella asked.

"Thats what the book says." Layla responded holding Pip in her hands.

The nature-lovers returned with two steaming mugs.

"Here you go Sweethearts. A salad, Stella, would taste horrible, but tea..."

"Tea will not only dissolve the poison but also sooth your system." Helia finished Flora's sentence, handing off the mugs to the sisters.

Syrin and Muse looked at each other, shrugged and took a sip. Within seconds their complexions where normal again, and they were already feeling energized.

"Now, I was doing some research on you Enchantix issues. Since they developed with proper provocation, Muse in danger, with the poison removed your powers should be at their proper level." Techna informed the girls.

The music fairy smiled relieved as she leaned against Riven. "Thats great Techna." Timmy said as he shifted closer, but awkwardly, to Techna.

Muse hopped up on her feet and did some twirls. "yep back to normal." she smiled wide, her blue black hair bouncing. Syrin grinned. "Alright planning time."

"Planning?" Bloom asked.

"I want revenge." Syrin narrowed her eyes. Riven held her tighter. "Don't worry girls. I wont let Rin do something crazy."

"Love you too Pumpkin." Syrin glared as the group laughed.

* * *

yeah I know incredibly short. But it's a start. I'll get this fic going again. I swear ^.^ *pinky promises every reader*


	15. Dark side of the Moon

Look see I'm continuing, just like I promised I would ^.^

Sorry for the gloss over for the Enchantix. I didn't feel like recapping.

* * *

The next few months was spent training. The fairies at Alfea and the Red Fountain Specialists.

Faragonda and Saladin, both agreed that it would be better for Syrin to return to Alfea to train with the Winx Club.

Syrin missed Red Fountain. She loved her girls and Alfea, but she missed being close to Riven.

At night she barely slept, plagued by nightmares of shadow women, red glowing eyes, and a dis-Enchantix.

The Winx Club worked hard day by day, training hard, and working each other harder, even when on vacations they still learned new things about themselves and each other an in turn each girl gained her Enchantix.

"Girls, hold on! I can't take much more!" Stella whined, her Enchantix outfit shimmering less than usual.

Bloom knelt beside her. "I know Stell. We're all tired, but we have to be prepared."

All the girls were less glittery than usual due to exhaustion.

Faragonda walked up to them. "Alright girls. That's enough for today." she clapped her hands together, and the training simulator ended.

The Winx thanked the Headmistress and went up to their rooms.

"Ok! Great Job girls. Tomorrow will be even better." Layla encouraged halfheartedly. Her words fell on deaf ears as they all went to their rooms to pass out. Well, all by Syrin. She groaned and wrapped her hair into a messy bun. Ever since gaining her Enchantix, it now flowed nearly to her ankles. "I should have cut it off when I had the chance." she sighed, feeling unable to bring scissors near her long locks. Syrin went out to the balcony , and sat on the railing to watch the stars.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Stormy questioned her dark sister.

"I know it will." Darcy smiled wickedly. "Not only should it unlock her proper potential, but it'll keep those pesky pixies off our trail."

"Brilliant!" Icy laughed

The dark shadow moved to stand beside her. "Well done, Darcy. Now how long until she gives in?"

Darcy smiled. "Maybe, two days, less if we go and tell her, but thats a flawed plan. This is flawless."

* * *

"DRAGON ENERGY!"

"CLOUD BREAKER!"

"IVY VINE WRAP!"

"ELECTRIC STORM!"

"Ouch Techna that hurt! MORPHIX SHIELD!"

"BASE RESONANCE!"

The girls fell into a pile of wings and sparkles. They were training in the woods.

"At this rate, when we face the Trix, we'll be to exhausted to do anything!" Bloom moaned.

"Uhg! I'm done. I'm so done. That's it! No more training!" Stella shrieked and removed her Enchantix.

"Stella, we're not done our training." Flora spoke softer than usual.

"Well I AM!" Stella stood up.

"Looks like we came right on time then."

"Snookums!" Stella raced and hugged Brandon, when she heard his voice.

The girls all made their ways to their boys at different paces. Syrin wrapped her arms around Riven and held tight.

"Sy?"

"Just, don't say a word." she murmured as she passed out.

"Syrin?" Riven held the girl nearly terrified.

"I was wondering how long it would take the poor girl to finally fall h asleep." Flora mused softly.

"She should have fallen into a deep sleep 7 days ago." Techna nodded.

"Syrin hasn't been sleeping?" Sky asked.

The girls looked to each other and nodded.

"She didn't want you boys to worry. But she hasn't slept since Flora and Helia gave her the Patience Dock." Layla told them.

"You should have told us! Is Muse affected by the Patience Dock as well?" Helia scolded Flora.

"No Muse is fine. Better than fine. She's amazing compared to her sister." Stella waved her hand to dismiss any ideas the boys might have.

"Although she's not aware of her sisters sleeping habits." Layla held onto Nabu.

Riven shifted his arms to carry Syrin bride-style. "Come on. She needs a bed, and I can't open doors." He carried Syrin into Alfea, and up to the girls dorm.

The others left him there, and made their way down to the cafeteria for some snacks.

Riven gently laid Syrin on her bed, but as he moved to stand up, she reached and held onto the hem of his shirt.

"Riven." She murmured in her sleep, before letting her hand drop.

"I'm right here Rinny." He sat beside her. "Just sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Darcy, why is she asleep?" Riven looked up and saw the witches opening the bedroom window. It had been Stormy who spoke.

"You'll see. But what do to with Riven?" Darcy tapped her fingernail against her lower lip.

"What are you three doing here?" He growled, pulling out his laz-sword. He was wishing that the pixies hadn't gone back to their village when the girls started training. If they hadn't it would've been a guarantee that one would've been in the room to race down and warn the girls and Specialists.

Icy laughed. "Your in luck Riven. Once again, you may prove to be useful." She instantly froze him. "Lets go sisters."

* * *

Syrin woke up in a large bed of satin and silks. She blinked a few times, confused.

"Ah good morning sister."

Syrin jumped up, off the bed, and glared as Stormy leaned against the door frame.

"Where am I Stormy, and whats going on?"

"Darcy said it would still take a bit of time to unlock you, but it shouldn't be long now. I was just curious."

"'Unlock' me? What are you talking about? Answer me!" Syrin attempted to use her Enchantix, but it just sizzled.

"Theres too much darkness here sister. Your weak, at least until you accept your true potential."

Syrin sat on the bed, breathing heavily. "Potential?"

"You'll see sister. You'll see." Stormy smiled and left, closing the door, and locking it with a click.

The musical faerie stared at the door. "What am I going to do." She laid down on the bed, and before she knew it, fell asleep again.

Again her dreams were dark and frightening. Syrin tried running from the shadows but they enveloped her, devoured her.

When she finally opened her eyes, they were no longer deep green. They were pitch black.

* * *

Riven was chained to the main hall, a throne room of sorts. Only there was no throne, and he was alone. Even with the firelight from the wall scones, the room was filled with shadows.

Suddenly the giant doors swung open, and Riven watched the Trix enter, they were outfitted in their DisEnchantix outfits. Darcy sneered at Riven as they passed.

"My Lord, she's awaken!" Icy called to the end of the hall. Suddenly some shadows pulled from the walls. They shifted to form a man.

"Ah, good, good. Bring her." His voice was deep and harsh. It seemed to echo itself.

The Trix looked towards the open door and nodded. Riven stared when, with silent steps, Syrin walked in. But it wasn't the faerie he knew and cared about.

Syrin appeared dressed alike as the witches. Her DisEnchantix was a purple/red, with the same bluey-black as the Trix. Her long red hair was tinted with strands of black causing it to appear darker and her signature cleft note necklace was upside down. Syrin didn't even spare Riven a glance as she walked in and stood beside the Trix. Her black eyes were narrowed, and her head tilted at a cocky angle.

"Ah Syrin so good of you too-" The shadow man stopped talking. Looking up at Syrin, she had raised her hand in a cutting motion towards him.

"As a fairy she was sound, as a Witch, Syrin is silence." Icy whispered.

"She seems to dislike loud noises." Darcy added, her voice also in a whisper.

Syrin mearly nodded at their comments.

"Syrin, this is Lord Shade. He's the one that instructed us to release your powers." Stormy whispered.

"Syrin." Riven said in his normal voice.

The Trix, Syrin, and the shadow man looked at him.

"Syrin, what happened to you."Riven asked.

The new Witch cocked her head to the side, and walked over to him. She knelt infront of him and placed a finger to her lips. "shhhhhhhhh."

"Syrin I'm not amused. Whats happened to you?"

She cocked her head to the other side, and smiled. "shhhh."

"Syrin! Answer me!" Riven started to get angry, until he noticed her eyes flash from black, back to green, and back to black.

"shhhh." she put a finger up to his lips, for a second, and then stood up. Walking back to the others, she kissed her index finger and pointed to Shade.

"Thats better." Shade could finally speak again. Although he did speak a tone softer. "Now my dear, lets see what kind of chaos you can cause." he smiled.


	16. Legends make the World go round

_Woot third chapter since my return! Just so you have an idea of Lord Shade's voice, think NoHeart from classic Care Bears episodes._

_I have huge plans for this story, so please send me reviews good or bad. I just want to know people are reading. So yeah let's get back to the action!_

_Also I don't think I ever mentioned but Syrin's name is pronounced "SIGH-rin" with emphasis on the 'Sigh'. I've had friends read this story and call her "ser-IN" so I thought I'd clear that up._

_Also: Thanks Mimi and Kaigirl16 for the wonderful reviews ^.^ I'm glad your enjoying it._

* * *

The Trix cackled as they laughed. Syrin was sitting with them in a room with four beds.

"This is amazing!" Stormy shrieked with laughter. "You're really one of us aren't you Syrin! A total witch!"

Syrin glanced over and put a finger to her lips.

"Oops. Sorry." Stormy quieted.

"It's true though. Who would've figured that a fairy would have the potential to be a witch. A very bad witch at that." Icy grinned, taking her hair out of it's tall ponytail, and brushing it out. Once she finished with her own hair, she shifted Syrin to sit in front of her, and Icy began brushing her hair.

Darcy sat on the green satin bed between Stormy and Icy. She wasn't saying a word, just studying the redhead that sat in front of Icy.

Syrin wasn't sure how to react. Here were the the enemy's of her and her friends, sitting around and laughing and gossiping just like the Winx do. And here was Icy, the worst of the worst brushing Syrins hair. She was a little worried that Darcy wasn't convinced by her act anymore, but Syrin was going to do anything in her power to loose her suspicion.

"Syrin. I was wondering. What is your opinion of the Winx Club now that your a witch?" Darcy asked.

Without hesitating, she responded. "hate." Syrin narrowed her eyes.

The three smiled. "Thatta girl" Stormy clapped.

Her responded seemed to please them. Syrin believed she could keep up this rouse, unfortunately she had no idea how long she would be able to keep it up.

* * *

"Where is my sister!" Muse cried.

The Winx girls were at a loss. The couldn't console the crying girl, they had no idea where to start looking for Syrin, or Riven for that matter. The two had disappeared. Even Riven would've been thoughtful enough to leave a note.

"Do you think maybe the Trix?" Layla whispered to the Specialists as Stella, Bloom, and Flora took Muse out of the room.

"Anything is possible." Brandon groaned.

"Theres no sign of her." Techna sighed. Her and Timmy had been off to the side trying to scan Magix for any sign of Syrin or Riven.

"GIRLS GIRLS!" Mrs. Griselda shouted leading the girls back into the room. "The Trix are attacking Cloud Tower. Headmistress Griffin needs help. Get over there now! Muse you stay here!"

The Specialists ran over to the Levi-bikes and ship as the Winx Club took Enchantix and rushed over to the Witch school.

They arrived just in time to watch the Trix torment the student witches.

"ICY STOP RIGHT THERE!" Bloom addressed the blue haired witch.

"Oh and why should she?" Darcy smirked. _"OPTICAL DISLLUSION_" she focused fired the young witches.

Stella broke through the fears with "_SUNBEAM SHOWERS_"

"Do you really think your little pixie powers will help you?" Stormy cackled.

"What makes you so confident?" Layla started making a morphix shield.

"This." Icy smiled and waved her hand.

From smoke and shadows out walked Syrin, with Riven just behind her, his hands tied up.

"Syrin! Sweetie!" Flora started to rush towards her, until Helia caught her hand.

"Thats not the Syrin we know." he said softly.

Thats when they finally noticed Syrins DisEnchantix outfit.

"Syrin what happened to you?" Techna worried.

The ex-fairy slowly opened her eyes and raised a finger to her lips. With a soft "Shhhh" the Winx and Specialists were sprinked with a crimsion coloured dust.

"-" Stella tried to speak.

The girls and Specialists looked at each other as the Trix laughed.

The smoke and shadow that brought Syrin, began to morph and form a man. "Miss Griffin, Miss Faragonda, young Witches and Fairies. I am Lord Shade, and this is my Syrin, my Witch of Silence." His voice was low, mearly echos.

"Witch of Silence? A Fairy can not just become a Witch." Griffin argued.

"She can, if she's born right. Syrin was born to be a Witch. It was the way she was raised that led to her fairy abilities." Shade murmured standing close to the girl in question and dragging a long black, smokey finger down her cheek. Tendrils of smoke coiled from the shadow-y appendage.

"I am, what I am." Syrin whispered gently.

"Yes, and now, you are a Witch." He chuckled low. "Now Syrin, finish this, and maybe I'll let you keep your toy."

"Thank you Lord Shade." Syrins eyes drifted closed and slowly opened. She gave one look to Riven, before dropping the leash attached to his hands. Syrin closed a hand into a fist, and when she opened it, Syrin blew a red dust over Shade and the Trix.

Icy frowned and silently screamed at the redhead.

"What the-Hey we can talk again!" Stella shouted. Syrin smiled. Riven and she walked up to the Fairies and young Witches, as the Trix silently screamed and cursed her.

"So, your back to being one of us?" Layla asked as they all returned to normal.

"I never stopped." Syrin smiled. She turned her back to the Winx, and lifted her mass of hair. There was a tattoo of a pair of red wings with thick black lining. "No witch has wings."She turned back around, as Riven easily removed his bondage. "Sometimes though a little deception comes in handy."

The Winx laughed.

"Faragonda let us send these four where they belong!" Griffin frowned.

"you can try, but you will not succeed." Shades voice was softer than a whisper.

Everyone looked but before they could react, Shade and the Trix were gone.

"damn." Brandon muttered under his breath.

Griffin began setting her Witches back to rights and sending them into Cloud Tower.

Syrin frowned. "I studied Shade. He shouldn't have been strong enough to break my silence."

Faragonda approached her. "It's alright Syrin. I'm just glad your safe. Have you tried to ... break through this form?"

Syrin smiled. Closing her eyes, the DisEnchantix shimmered and she was normal again. "Except I'm still left with my tattoo wings. I haven't tried my Enchantix form yet."

"Syrin was brilliant. When the Witches 'unlocked' her abilities, she just slid into this act." Riven explained as they headed back to the ship. "If she hadn't approached me in their 'meeting hall', I would've thought that she had become a Witch."

"So what did you find out?" Techna asked. "Obviously something must have happened for you to have a DisEnchantix."

"Thats where something weird comes into play." Syrin started sitting down inside the hover ship. "I'm not sure exactly, but apparently I should actually be a witch instead of a fairy. Theres some sort of legend and a complication with my birth, I don't know it kinda flew over my head." She ran her fingers through her bangs. "But apparently I can flip between fairy and witch at whim."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Techna frowned.

"Neither have I." Faragonda frowned. She would have to look up this legend herself.

"Well its just a good thing you both are safe." Bloom smiled, hugging the musical fairy.


End file.
